Aspirations of Darkness
by TheBakaloid
Summary: Link defeats Demise and longs to settle down with Zelda, but is turned down. He ends up turning to Ghirahim for comfort, but will the Demon Lord corrupt Link, and turn him into someone unrecognizable? What will happen to the world with Link on the side of evil? (Transitions between Ghirahim and Link POV, rated M for yaoi and future violence)
1. Prolouge

**A/N **- Went through and fixed a lot of errors and weird sounding things in the story.

GhiraLink pairing written in a... less than serious tone... (chapter 9 huehuehue). Might through in some random angsty LinkxZelda, but it won't be as a pairing.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Skyward Sword, Nintendo, or any of the characters. They are property of Nintendo. ~

Prologue - Ghirahim POV

I felt each clash and clang of the boy's blade against myself. It was an odd feeling, being weld, after all, I hadn't served as my Master's blade in over a millennium. It also brought me a feeling of remorse. The last time he had been forced to use me as his weapon had caused the creation of the broken era we all live in now. It was almost the same battle as that time, just different circumstances. The hero, clad in an outfit almost identical to that which the hero of old had worn, brandished the same ancient blade against Demise. He wore the same look of determination, those same blue eyes- cold and prepared for whatever action was to come. The hero thought that so much was at stake – mainly that floating rock, Skyloft and the Spirit Maiden, but his ignorance was sad. The last hero had an entire kingdom as well as Hylia in her divine form which he was charged to protect. I was sure that when Demise won he'd take away the sword away, kill the Spirit Maiden, but leave everything else as it was, though he might also take the hero as a trophy. He didn't have a reason to kill them, and didn't like needless killing. It was Hylia that made everyone think that all that Demise wanted was the eradication of mankind, to rule the world, etc, but that was far from the truth.

I was a sword spirit, and it was my master, Demise, that made me into the person I am - a powerful and mighty demon lord. He gave me purpose and that was why I'd go to any lengths for him. I had spent countless years scouring texts trying to find a way, _anyway_, to bring him back after that wench Hylia sealed him at the bottom of the Seal Grounds. I didn't understand how one could be so unintelligent. She starts a war against him with no good reason, and then when the person she started it with ends up overpowering her, she discards her immortal form to rid the world of him. Hylia wasn't getting resurrected in a mighty form as my master was. She was going to be reincarnated as a mortal for generations to come. She was practically useless, and with her aside we'd usher in a new era. Not the one of death and suffering that the last remnants of Hylia's people feared, but a different one. They could stay on their floating rock for all I cared, but the demons, on the other hand, would take this surface as their own.

I could say I almost felt sorry for the boy and his plight. Despite only having a short amount of time to train in comparison to me, he managed to go as far as matching me in combat - when I went easy on him. He went even farther when he destroyed my master in the present, but sadly for him, the very time gate he went on a quest to reassemble, would end up being the very thing that caused him to lose. My master was now alive in the past courtesy of some quick thinking on my part, and as soon as the boy was defeated, we would return to the present via the time gate, and create a world very different from the current one. Those who did not accept Demise most likely would not like this new world, while those willing to accept him as the new king may actually come to appreciate him.

The battle was drawing on, but I wasn't able to see what exactly was going on in my current state in my sword form. Driven by curiosity, I inhabited a sort of omnipotent spirit form in which I could survey the battle from an above point of view. As I was now, the sword served as the vessel in which my spirit existed, but in my form, just like the hero's sword, I was able to project myself outside of my blade as a sword spirit. I took in the scenery my master had arranged – it was simply breathtaking; a true image of his fury. An endless black sky spanned off into the distance. A few stars could be seen in the sky, but most were covered by blood-red clouds. If there was a sky in hell, this would be it. The floor of the place reflected everything in vivid detail as it was a depthless pool of water, yet the two were able to stand upon it as if it were solid glass, but when either of them took a step, ripples danced with circular patterns on the surface. The place was to serve as, as my master put it, the boy's "tomb for eternity." That it shall be, if he didn't allow him to escape, for my master surely couldn't lose to the boy. He had eons of experience over the boys month or so that he had gained through his questing, as well as confidence in his ability, and unwavering hatred. He was not going to lose to the God's, or anything that was a product of them.

The arena complimented my Master perfectly. He was huge in comparison to humans. Built stocky, yet still towering at least 2 feet above the boy. His body was similar to that of a reptiles. He was covered mostly in shiny black scales, while the skin on his chest was lighter colored in comparison to the rest of him. His hair, quite literally looked like the flames of hell and made him appear almost another foot taller and behaved as though it wasn't indeed hair, but rather his head was on fire. He wore no clothes accept for a skirt-like wrap around his waist that was short in the front, but flowed to the ground in the back. In his right hand he held me - me as in me in my sword form. I looked much like a larger, jagged version of the Master Sword. While the Master Sword was straight, the blade of my sword was cut much like diamonds. Other than that they were very similar in form, both even having a triforce design near the cross guard and the same proportions. The triforce on my blade had a reversed orientation when compared to the one etched into the Master Sword.

The boy, whose name I had learned to be Link during my encounters with him, was beginning to show his fatigue on his face. He had managed to survive my Master's onslaught up to this point, and for this I had to commend him. Admittedly he was a handsome young man. Dirty-blonde locks hung framing his face, but his ridiculous green hat hid the majority of his hair. Every time I had seen him, his hair always was a mess, but nonetheless, it was cute and added to his personal flair. Did I just think it was cute? I mentally reprimanded myself for thinking something like that. He wore his usual green tunic with a white undershirt and chainmail underneath, baggy beige pants, and a pair of leather boots that stopped below the knee. Various belts and straps held pouches that probably contained pots among things, as well as the scabbard that belonged to the Master Sword. When I had saw him in the past, I always, despite the fact I should hated the child, wondered what he was like outside of combat. In my presence he was a defiant boy, seeming very reserved in comparison to my haughty self. He always tried to hide his emotion, often outright refusing to talk to me during our meetings, but I saw past that and could usually read his emotions easily.

The fighting continued. Link was sharp, landing many swift cuts on my Master's midriff, which he made the tactical error to keep exposed. My Master seemed frustrated with his assault, and stepped it up by raising me- his sword into the air. Link barely had enough time to dodge the bolt of energy that was sent flying in his direction. After recovering, Link mimicked Demise and generated his own Skyward Strike to send at my master. Not expecting that he had this ability, and the amount of power the boy was able to put into it, Demise was hit full on by the strike. I winced when I felt him tremble. Link wasted no time while the Demon King was vulnerable and slashed away at him until the energy from the strike wore off and he was able to bat Link away.

At this point in time, Link had managed to gain the upper hand over Demise, which wasn't expected. Which wasn't, in _any_ way good for Demise and I. Finding an opening, Link managed to hit Demise with yet another strike. They seemed to charge so much faster now that he weld the complete Master Sword rather than the incomplete forms that he had prior to its completion. Once again, Link rushed up to the large man and began attacking him with slash after slash from the Master Sword. The power of light that radiated from the blade was just too much, forcing my Master to the ground. As if to draw out his inner power, with a yell, the boy jumped into the air, blade in hand, bringing the sword down into Demise's chest, through his heart. I felt as his life energy began to wane, but he still attempted to get up, slowly rising to his feet, only to slump down, nearly falling, but using his sword to support his body as if it was a cane. They both knew it was over, even if he could continue fighting, he had barely scathed the boy. Link would easily just fell him again.

My body began to feel weird. Without warning I was sucked back inside of the sword, after that it then, _I_ then felt myself starting to get pulled into oblivion…

"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human," I heard his voice, but it sounded as though I was underwater, slowly getting farther and farther from him.

"You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate… never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!" I was falling deeper and deeper into the water. Was it water? Or was I emotionally broken, realizing my purpose for living was going to die, and was drowning within my own mind?

"...I will rise again!" At those words the boy's eyes narrowed slightly.

Demise raised a finger at Link, "Those like you… those that share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse".

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly more … "An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" With that he faded away, to face his fate, forever sealed within the Master Sword.

The area disappeared leaving the boy, now a hero, standing at the bottom of the sealed grounds near the hole that formerly housed the late Demise. He looked contempt, but at the same time worried. The worry was probably the caused by the foreboding warning that Demise gave him. The curse had initiated an endless cycle of heroes, spirit maidens, and evil. It was hard to absorb any way you put it: knowing that someone in a different time would have to go through the same thing you went through. The hardships, the pain, the worries.

Brushing that aside he began to head up the ramp to the Temple of Hylia. He ran excitedly, almost giddy, knowing that everything was over; catching gusts of wind every now and then with his sail cloth to speed the accent.

I watched him from my detached form. I felt as if I didn't truly exist; like I was just a bodiless entity of sorts. I felt so incomplete with my Master not being here anymore, he was a part of me, a part of me that I had now lost. It would surely take me quite a time to get used to the absence, but I would with time, hopefully. With my focus in life gone, I had plenty of time.

Eventually he disappeared from my view. Realizing more important issues, I transformed out of my sword form. After Demise was sealed, and the magic holding the battle area together no longer was in this world. When it disappeared I had been teleported - in blade form - to near the place the boy had entered the realm. I transformed out of my blade form, taking on my preferred form.

I was about to leave when a voice spoke into my mind, "_Ghirahim, though I am gone, do not give up. Achieve our goal… I know you can do it, I believe in you." _I considered what he had said.

I'd do something about it, sure, but for now, with a snap I disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Link POV) -

Against the odds I had done it. I defeated Demise, the ultimate evil, and as a result, I could live a happy life in peace. I imagined my future - I would finish school and become a fully-fledged knight (although you could say I didn't need to because I had more experience than anyone else in the art of combat), settle down, marry Zelda, and have children. All in all, it sounded like a simple, but joyous life. People settled down in Skyloft at an early age anyway since there was a lack of many other things to do. I knew since I was young that Zelda was the one and because of this, I decided that I wanted to take my friendship with Zelda to the next level. She had always been my friend, but I wanted something more with her, I have wanted something more since I enrolled in the knight academy a while back. I knew Groose liked her too, so I hope he wouldn't hate me for trying to start a relationship with her, but I was pretty sure he'd understand. After all, I went through a lot to save her, so I hoped she would return my feelings.

I approached the large temple (it looked so much nicer in the past since time hadn't a chance to take over), pushed aside the large doors, and went into the temple. I visibly frowned when I came in to see Zelda sitting in Groose's lap, but brushed it aside. She had just basically had her soul sucked out of her, and was then thrown full force into a wall after being suspended in the air. Yeah, Groose caught her, but he was only slightly softer than if she had hit the dirt instead. So I couldn't blame her for wanting to relax on something that wasn't a hard surface. 'Link don't let it bother you', I thought to myself, trying to shut up musings that were headed in a wrong direction. I noticed Impa standing near the gate of time.

Seeing me walk in she addressed me, "You have done well, Link."

I found the statement a bit ironic considering it was Impa who had berated me many times about being late, along with various other things that she said. I was surprised she didn't say, 'It took you too long to kill him, next time be more time efficient'. It's not that I didn't like her, I had actually began to become fond of the woman after the time I saved her and Zelda from Ghirahim at the Temple of Time, but it still was unlike her. I had seen her a few times after that, but only for a short duration. Zelda was the one that would know all the details of her character because they had spent so much time together.

Zelda had pulled herself up out of Groose's lap so that she could talk to me in a more decent position. There was a slight blush on her face, probably from getting caught in such an embarrassing situation. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at me, "Link… Thank you… I think it's over… finally, it's all over." The tears that hadn't yet spilt began to fall down her face. She quickly put her hands over her face trying to hide the tears. I assumed she was just crying out of pure relief, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else, some other reason that caused her to cry. If anything, I was just paranoid, and over thinking things.

I took Zelda in my arms and hugged her, allowing her to cry on my shoulder. I smiled, happy that it was finally all over. I had proven all my worries, all my doubts, and all my fears wrong. On my journey, many times I thought the unthinkable. What if the story hadn't been a happily ever after? What if I had lost to Demise, better yet, what if that sadistic demon, Ghirahim hadn't been so kind as to get his priorities mixed up. He had the ability to kill me, he could've come out of anywhere and killed me without my even knowing, but yet he didn't, he chose to play game after game with me. Had he just have killed me, they would have won. There wasn't a 'backup' team. The events at the Temple of Time proved that Ghirahim could have easily overpowered Impa and thus taken Zelda.

Impa turned to Groose and thanked him for all his contributions towards the effort. I had to admit, without the Groosenator I don't think I would've been able to overcome The Imprisoned in its second and third forms. I remembered fighting the beast, and was glad that I wouldn't have to fight the oversized pineapple again. Lost in thought, I didn't pay attention to the rest of what Impa said to Groose.

Groose turned to Zelda and I, "Hey, so things look pretty sewn up here. What do you say, guys? Ready to head back to our own time? Grannie was pretty worried about you two. Don't want to keep her in suspense too long." Groose had a point, there were people in Skyloft who were growing grey hairs over us too.

Before I could responded, Fi appeared from within the Master Sword, "Hylia, your Grace… Or perhaps you prefer 'Zelda'. It pleases me to know that you are safe."

Zelda smiled and nodded in response. Fi turned to me, "... Master, I must speak with you." Fi led me behind the gate of time to the stone steps that led to the room that Zelda was formerly sleeping in. Fi stopped before going through the doors at a pedestal, much like the one that I had drew the Goddess Sword from.

"Master Link, you have successfully protected the goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fulfilling your role as the hero of legend. My purpose here is complete. Therefore, I asked you to resolve our arrangement as master and servant. Drive the sword into the pedestal and I will return to the sword to enter a sleep without end".

I looked over to Fi shocked. I had to just leave her here after all of our journeys? I didn't expect to keep the sword or anything, but still _eternal sleep_? That was a bit harsh. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to her permanently…

As if to reassure me Fi began to speak, "Master, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfill. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess's mission to an end. Now master, it is time to conclude our necessary companionship." With that she vanished back into the sword that was still on my back.

'_Necessary companionship'_. I knew that Fi didn't understand human emotion, but I still felt a bit discarded when it was put that way. '_I used you'_... I shook that thought away. Fi was only being analytical about the situation. Our companionship was necessary for the mission, and now that it was complete, this was not the case. It was time for her to return… why would I need a sword if I were going to live a peaceful life in Skyloft anyways?

I looked down the stairs to see Zelda standing there, gauging my reaction. She looked up at me, her face sad, and nodded. With an internal sigh, I turned back to face the pedestal - the resting place of the Master Sword and Fi for the rest of time. Looking back at Zelda, I mustered up a smile, to reassure her, placed my hand on the hilt of my blade, and took it from its sheath. Briefly holding it skyward one last time, I turned the blade around so that its blade was pointing downward. To gain momentum, I lifted the sword up level with my head, and thrust it into its resting place. Bright light emanated from the blade as it recognized that it was home.

I stood there for a second taking in the features of the blade one last time. The blade that I had forged through trials and tribulations. Turning away from it, I headed down the stairs back to where my companions were. Halfway down, I heard a melodic sound behind me, Fi's sound. I looked back to see that the Master Sword was glowing with an otherworldly light.

"Link." I stopped in my tracks and listened. She had addressed me by just my name… "Link, hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. When I first woke up and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace. However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record".

My mouth was agape hearing these words from Fi. I mounted the stairs up to the blade once more and looked eye in eye at Fi.

"I don't have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link. But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, I experience a feeling I am unable to identify. I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, but I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call… happiness".

I felt myself sink at these words. That sadness I was bottling up nearly took me over. She cared… she wasn't just some automaton; she understood how I felt. It was why I was so hesitant to return the Master Sword. I didn't want to say goodbye to her… and these words… maybe she felt the same. The regret that I felt that I would never get to see her again.

"Our partnership is nearly at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away…"

'_Partnership_'...

"Before I enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you the words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey. Many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself… Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again in another life".

With that the glowing subsided, leaving me there on the verge of tears. She was gone, and chances were slim that I'd ever see her again.

"Thank you," I whispered. Once again, I turned around to make my way down the steps. I noticed Impa and Zelda talking.

"What? Impa, why? Come with us!" Hmmm… another sad departure.

"Zelda, Your Grace, you possess the memories of the goddess. You must understand what that is not possible. I am a being of this age. My place is here."

Zelda looked sullen. Just like Fi and I had our times together, I knew that Impa and Zelda did as well. They traveled the land together - Impa doing her best to keep Zelda out of harm's way.

"I… I know that… but". She tried to argue it, but they both knew that there was no point, she couldn't come.

"You must return to your own time. I will take care of the gate once you have passed through."

I hated to see Zelda so sad, "I… can't do that. You and I have been through so much together. I don't want to leave you alone," she asked once more, "Please, Impa. Come back with us."

Impa went into detail about why she couldn't go. She had to guard the sword to make sure Demise didn't escape, as it was the job of her clan, the Sheikah. Zelda bowed her head in recognition of these words. She sullenly accepted that no matter how much she begged, Impa could not come back.

'_The Triforce must be secreted away'. _That made sense. If left in the hands of man, it could cause… problems.

Zelda wanted to leave Impa with something, so she took off one of her glass bracelets (which looked like a goddess symbol wrapped into a bracelet shape) and gave it to Impa. Impa put her hand over the the gift in still in Zelda's hands, looking Zelda in the eye she began to speak, "Do not despair, Zelda. You and I will surely meet again someday." Having said that, she took the bracelet, and signaled the time gate to open. The three of us headed into the gate. I stopped for a second too look back at the scene. Waving goodbye, we walked down the ever winding path, back to our own time.

Once back we turned around to witness the gate began to disappear into thin air. All the gates into the past severed. With the gate gone, we noticed granny standing on the steps in the temple. Both Groose and I ran towards the woman who we both had come to endere. Zelda on the other hand was keener, noticing something, a bracelet on her arm. Groose and I parted to make room for Zelda when we noticed her slowly nearing. She walked to the old woman. I knew that Zelda knew her too, as she was the one that rescued her from Bokoblins the day she was kidnapped and brought to the surface. Zelda took the hand with the bracelet in her own. I then noticed it. A bracelet identical to the one that she had given Impa… _'You and I will surely meet again someday'._

"See? I told you we'd meet again". Zelda smiled at the remark, but her face quickly changed to shock as the same effect that had made the gate disappear enveloped the woman. Quicker than I could've expected, Impa disappeared in balls of white light. I had to say… they almost looked like fairies. The only thing that remained of her was the bracelet, which hit the ground with a sharp ding, awakening us all from our trances. Groose fell to his knees, knowing he'd never see Granny again. Zelda and I were slightly more reserved and bowed our heads. Groose began quietly sobbing.

"Impa. Thank you. Thank you for everything".

As if fate itself realized the mood needed lightening, the doors behind the dormant Master Sword opened, showing us a beautiful scene. Nature had taken over the room, luscious plants growing rampant. Light reflected off the blade of the Master Sword, sending columns of light throughout the temple. A grin found its way onto my face. It was a perfect end, to a long, difficult journey.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - **A/N** - Canon is done, time to start shifting into some plot ;p

Groose decide to return to Skyloft because he wanted time to cope with his emotions. Granny's death (if you were to call it that) had a bigger impact on Groose than it did the rest of us because it was he that stayed with her during all those hours on the surface. I felt sad too, of course, but at this point I was used to the feeling of loss.

Zelda and I went through the front doors of the temple to behold the new scenery. I would've never thought that the goddess statue had such a purpose, but now the place looked so complete with Hylia watching over it. I briefly remembered traversing the temple in order to obtain the Triforce. It had given me quite the fright when the temple began violently shaking before falling to the surface… with me _in_ it. While I had wished for the destruction of Demise, I had not wished for the goddess statue to fall from its place in the sky.

Where was the triforce now? Sealed in the past… or did I still have it? I looked at my right hand, noting that I still had the symbol on my it. Did that mean I could still use it? I shook my head as if to deny my question. Impa was guarding the triforce in the past so that she could make sure that no man alone could wield that sort of power. Of course she was going to be careful enough to make sure that there was no way that the power stayed in my grasp… but then again… how did she take it away? Did I lose it when I returned the Master Sword? Or had I already exhausted the wish of the triforce? Why did I even care? Everything was over and done with, I didn't even have a reason I'd need to use the triforce again.

All the power was in the past, sealed away, all paths to it broken - as far as I knew at least. I probably wouldn't need to use it again; if Impa had thought that I would need to, she wouldn't have sealed it in an era where we couldn't access it. A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Liiiiiink," Zelda called in a singsong voice. "Link?" She repeated, raising her eyebrows. Zelda rolled her eyes at my lack of response, "LINK!"

"Huh, what?" I looked back at Zelda. I grinned and scratched my head embarrassingly. She dropped her slightly stern look and couldn't suppress a laugh.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," she said jokingly. I had to admit, it was kind of true. I had a tendency to have my head in the clouds (granted that literally lived in the clouds), so I technically always had my head in the clouds except when I was on the surface), so it was no surprise to her when it took me a moment respond.

"Ah, yeah, I guess I can be at times," I replied halfheartedly. I wasn't particularly interested in what she had to say, but I didn't want her to think that I was ignoring her. I just wanted time alone to think.

"I have something that I want to ask you…" My imagination got the better of me. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, imagined her say, "_Link, I have something that I want to ask you…."_

"Okay so I had this idea." _Lets get married and have children._"Groose and I were talking and we decided that we want to settle the surface." _I want to settle with you on the surface._ Zelda stared into my eyes and wondered if she truly had my attention. Brushing it aside, Zelda continued, "I mean Skyloft is so small and as a result, we only have about 15 families or so that live on the island. If we moved to the surface." _Our children would have more room to play. _"- well we don't all have to move to the surface - but if we start settling the surface, we can make our modest little town into something more. Since you had such a big part to play in defeating Demise, I understand if you wouldn't want to, but do you want to help with the settling of the Surface? Groose has some building skills, and I'm pretty sure we could get a lot of other people, but I just wanted to ask."

I only half heard what she said and found it difficult to shake off Zelda mentally asking me out. So she wanted me to help her settle the surface or something like that? I considered it. Honestly I just wanted to go back to Skyloft, and sleep, and sleep and well… sleep. On the other hand, helping her could get me more 'points' with her, not that I needed them. After all we knew each other inside and out. Best to give her an answer in the middle.

"Well, that journey has me really worn out, so I don't want to dedicate all my energy to it, but I can help out sometimes when needed. I was just planning on relaxing and finishing school anyways, so I'll have time every now and then."

Zelda seemed satisfied with my answer, "Great. As soon as we get back I'm going to have a meeting with everyone in Skyloft and see what they think about it." She looked exquisite. The sun shone off of her long blonde hair, and she beamed at me with this beautiful smile. She was still wearing her white gown, with blue crystal sandals, and bangles, and I had to say she truly looked like a goddess.

_Ask her, Link. ASK HER. _My mind battled with me. I watched as Zelda put her fingers to her lips in preparation to whistle for her loftwing. With the threat to humankind gone, the cloud barrier no longer prohibited flight to and from Skyloft, so we were now able to call our loftwings to the surface. Before she could whistle, I interrupted her.

"Wait, er Zelda…" I hesitated. I couldn't ask her right now… She looked at me, moving her hand from her mouth.

"Yes, Link?" she replied curiously.

_ASKKKK HERRRRRR!_ I couldn't do it. I'd hit myself for this later.

"Hey, um do you wanna go flying with me in a couple of days? I know this beautiful island in the Thunderhead that I want to show you." _Dammit Link. _

"Oh really? Sure, just come by and get me, kay?"

"Will do," with that she went back to calling for her loftwing. Within seconds the bird came diving from the sky to pick her up. She mounted her bird, and with a wave, was off.

Making sure no one was around, I verbally cursed myself. "Dammit Link. You really blew it. You better bring it up to her when you guys go flying," I said referring to myself as though someone else was talking to me. Debating things alone always allowed bad thoughts to seep in and try to take over. What if she doesn't want to go out with me? Will I be forever alone? No, no, there's always Peatrice worst case scenario. Shut up Link, women are never 'worse case scenarios'. Of course she likes you, you're a hero, you saved her. There isn't any way that she doesn't like you. That narrator in my head was sure good at reassuring me.

I made up a game plan. When we went on our date I would bring us some lunch. Better yet I would gather some of the foods I've had on the surface for the lunch. That would surely set the mood. '_Oh Link, you went all the way down to the surface to gather this stuff for me?'_ I assumed she would say. Then we would start eating on Rainbow Island, surrounded by flowers, and it would be so romantic. I'd make a song for her to play with the goddess harp - after all I had gotten pretty good - and she would look up at me teary eyed and happy. Then after the song I'd say, "Zelda I love you, I have for a while now… will you be my girlfriend?"

And then she'd say yes… hopefully. No! She'd say yes! Maybe Link, you don't know… I shook my head.

I had three days to gain my composure and stop whining. I wanted to be confident when I took Zelda's hand in my own and we kissed for the first time. Then within a year or so we'd marry, in another she'd be pregnant with our first child. The thought made me smile, but at the same time I blushed at it all; I was embarrassed for even thinking about Zelda in that way.

Realizing that there wasn't much left for me to do on the surface, I raised my hand to my mouth and whistled for my crimson loftwing. I sensed he was near, and within a few seconds he came diving from the sky to my location. He circled above me once before ascending in front of me. He cawed excitedly upon seeing me.

"Hey buddy, I haven't seen you in a while," I rubbed my hand against his beak and he nuzzled his beak into it to return the gesture. I wondered did he understand the importance of the mission that I had just completed. "Let's head home," with that said, I jumped on the birds back and took off towards the sky.

It felt good being back on my loftwing. I would often resort to flying whenever I wanted to think about something because it really helped me clear my thoughts. Nothing was more refreshing than the cool air rushing through my hair as my bird and I flew through the sky. Loftwings shared telepathic links with their masters, meaning that I usually didn't have to direct the bird when I wanted to go somewhere unless it was someplace new, then I generally would steer the bird using gentle pulls of his neck feathers.

We were above the cloud barrier in seconds. I considered stopping by the Lumpy Pumpkin to say hi to Kina, and grab some pumpkin soup, but my body protested the notion. I finally realized how exhausted I was, not that I didn't have a reason. Saving the world was no doubt tiring work, and I owed it to myself to take a nice nap. With sleep in mind, I sped off in the direction of my room at the Knight Academy. Of course it didn't take long to get there and I was soon jumping off the bird, using my sailcloth to soften my landing.

'_I really hope I don't run into anyone', _I thought to myself.I didn't feel like having a conversation with anyone right now. I could hear it, '_Link, how was the journey? I heard you defeated Demise. Was it hard? Give me the details'... _ Yeah, no. I carefully slipped into the school and looked around. I didn't see anyone, and my door wasn't very far from here. Looking one last time, I bolted to my room, yanked open the door, and disappeared inside. I locked the door, and sighed in relief. I slipped the belt that held my now empty sheath and shield over my head, and put them under the bed. I unfastened another belt from around my waist and hung it up on a hook on the wall. I stripped myself of my tunic and chainmail leaving me in my white undershirt. Slipping off my boots and hat, I fell backwards onto my bed.

I pulled the covers over my body, and within a few minutes, I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

A voice echoed through the darkness, "Sky child, you truly are simply amazing". The voice sounded familiar, I had heard it before, but where? I tried to think, but the dream state I was currently in made it difficult. "I never would've thought that you'd have the power to defeat Demise. _No one_ believed that you would succeed". Those were curious words… No one? Of course people believed in me unless they wouldn't have sent me in the first place.

"Zelda believed, Groose believed… everyone that sent me on that journey knew I would succeed." I didn't know what was happening. Was my mind playing tricks on me, or was someone really talking to me? I felt the need to reassure myself. I didn't know why, but something about the voice set me on edge. I tried once again to get my bearings in this empty dream world. The effort proved futile as I couldn't make a connection between my mind and my body.

Silence engulfed me as the voice went silent. It ate away at me in this distance state. I wanted to run from it, to escape the foreboding feeling that dwelled within me. The voice spoke again and it had taken a dangerous twist, "Have you forgotten me already, boy?" '_The next time we meet, I will make the affair so excruciating that you will deafen yourself with the sound of your own shrill screams'. _I felt cold metal against my neck. I was becoming more aware of myself in this dream state. Enough that I could feel myself tense against the blade as fear coursed through me. I intuitively knew that whoever held the against my neck would not hesitate for even a second to run the blade across the flesh. As though the reaction pleased him, the metal disappeared. Something warm pressed against my lips. Other lips? What kind of dream was I having? I struggled against the kiss. This wasn't right… What was happening?

"Perhaps the spirit maiden is the cause of this…" the cause of _what_? Of my dream perhaps? How would Zelda have influence over my dreams?

"I'll have to fix that, but not today. It will have to be left for another time." A snap echoed around me. I found myself alone in a black nothingness. What would he have to fix? I was fine as I was.

'_Link, wake up', _I forced myself out of my dream, and woke up in a cold sweat. I was relieved that it actually was a dream as I had been having my doubts, but at the same time, it left me worried.

Who was the owner of that voice?! _'Furious! outraged! Sick with anger!_

I had just heard it today… earlier actually. Yet, how could I have possibly forgotten? I couldn't put a name or a face to the voice.

Putting the thoughts aside, I tried to get an idea of the time. It was dark in my room meaning it was probably sometime in the middle of night. Knowing there was a slim chance I could coax myself back to sleep immediately, I decided to take a walk. I didn't feel like wearing my tunic, so instead I put on my favorite outfit which was a lot more comfortable than my knight gear. I slipped on a white shirt embroidered with blue, and then tied a red belt around my waist. I pulled on a different pair of boots that were more of a gray hue, rather than the brown leather ones I generally wore. I wonder what Zelda would think if she saw me back in this casual clothing. Because it was dangerous at night, I still put my sword in its place on my back. Of course I didn't have the Master Sword, but I did have the one that Eagus lent me when I needed to find my loftwing before the flight ceremony that fateful day.

I would probably get scolded for going out with such little protection, but given that I had the title of 'hero' under my belt, I could easily get away with it since I had a lot more experience with defending myself than anyone on Skyloft.

"_Not quite, hero."_ The voice was only a whisper, but I heard it clearly. I didn't imagine it. I looked around my small room. Nothing was out of place. I wanted to just ignore that it had happened, but could I mentally allow myself to do that?

"_I am assuredly more capable in the art of self defence than you, Sky Child," _the voice continued. It was the same voice from the dream, the same one that I had encountered in the past, and the same one whose face eluded me. It… he? I assumed it was a he, it no doubt sounded like one. He mentioned the spirit maiden - Zelda, being the cause of this… was she really? No she couldn't be. Why would Zelda interfere with my memories after everything was over and done with?

"_She used you Link. The chosen hero aligns with neither 'good' nor 'evil. It is his choice which side he assists," _Well even Zelda had admitted to using me. I - I didn't blame her, it was for the greater good of the people after all. So what she wasn't in as much danger as she made it out to be, eventually Demise would have won had I not stepped in, so her choice was a wise one. I surely wouldn't side with Demise, he wanted to kill everyone that didn't agree with his reign.

The voice spoke out again, _"Poor, naive, Sky Child. You will soon find out why she feels so bad about _using_ you."_

I refused to let myself get lost in thought again. "Who's there? Come out now." Because Fledge was asleep in the room next to mine, and we were only separated by a thin divider, my voice was urgent, but barely above a whisper.

A chiming sound rang out in the room. It wasn't that loud, but I hoped that it wouldn't disturb Fledge. In a flurry of diamonds, a man appeared. Upon looking over his strange features, I searing pain set my head ablaze. I fell to my knees, clutching my head, willing the tears that threatened to break free away. My teeth were gritted, and my expression was that of agony. Through slitted eyes I looked up at the man. He had a curious expression with one thin eyebrow raised. He didn't seem to understand what was going on, so I couldn't say he was the cause. The pain began to escalate, and I bit my lip until the point that I bled to avoid screaming. I couldn't take it anymore. Darkness began to enter the corners of my vision, and I soon blacked out…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Ghirahim POV

My psyche was in a mess. All I could think about was that damn boy. Over the month or so, from the first time I've met him, I had this strange connection with him. I couldn't explain it, and I could not even begin to fathom why I had these feelings, but the fact was they existed. I remember the first time I laid eyes on him in Faron Woods. He looked so weak, yet he had this face of determination. His azure eyes were filled with a look of excitement and curiosity at this new world that he had been introduced to. Those eyes were so much different than my crazed eyes, they held an innocence that I wanted to strip away. I wanted to defile him, to take him away from his quest, and strip everything pleasant from him. Yet at the same time, I felt that I couldn't bring myself to do that. I was what those dawdling humans would consider the definition of EVIL, I had killed countless people, but I couldn't even bring myself to think about killing the boy. I wanted to shed his blood, and to taste it. He looked simply _mouthwatering._ I didn't feel as though the boy was my enemy even though he was trying to get in between me and my master.

Then I remembered fighting him for the first time in Skyview Temple. I was surprised that the frail looking boy managed to successfully traverse the temple in the first place. I had been watching him as he cleared the building. His form was absolutely terrible… I had to resist the urge to give him proper schooling in the art of combat. I often pondered what I'd do had he failed, though I now knew that if he hadn't been able to make it through that temple, and something had happened to him I probably would've stepped in and helped him. I felt ashamed to admit it. I was a _Demon Lord_! I was not supposed to feel _ashamed. _

But, I couldn't deny that I was given countless times to kill the boy. The second I sensed him on the Surface, I could've assassinated him. That first time I saw him in the forest. During all those openings as he went through temple. Hell, I could've did away with everyone on that floating rock before he was even born. So many times… What was it about the boy that stopped me? What was it about him that made me turn around and leave him be? I never had felt self-doubting like this before. Now that my Master was gone, I didn't feel sadness, I felt freedom. I felt free from the task he left me, and I choose to use this freedom to pursue answers.

I was not just Ghirahim, I was Demon Lord Ghirahim. The self-proclaimed ruler over surface. I would be successful with my master's goal, but rather him ruling over the new land, it will be I. I will rule this land; all will bow to me. And… and in the process I will discover why I am so infatuated with that boy. I made a decision. It hadn't even been a day since my Demise's sealing, but I decided I would confront the boy and my burning curiosity.

Prior to my thinking, I had been making sure that my armies were returning to the demon world. I wanted to be discreet and having Bokoblins wandering the lands provinces causing grief would not help. I looked up at the sky, mentally searching for something. I pinpointed life in the emptiness above and tried to zone into a particular mental pulse. One that I'd easily recognize from past encounters. Interference attempted to block me from the boys mind, as though some form of seal was placed on him, but I easily pushed through it, and telepathically entered his thoughts. I found that he was asleep, and it made me want to teleport my whole self up to the village in the clouds just so that I may look at him and inspect his dreaming face.

'Later,' I told myself. Why did I need to reassure myself I could see his face? I decided to toy around with the child's thoughts a bit. Maybe I could get some sort of insight on how he thought about me. I was disgusted at the way that I thought of the boy so endearingly. He had killed my master, the purpose of my life, yet… why did I smile when I thought about him?

I looked into his current dream. _Link was on an island I didn't recognize. It was a very small island, but still beautiful. Flowers grew around the outer edge of the area, while a magical rainbow bathed the island in gorgeous color. Link sat with the spirit maiden, Zelda - a picnic basket in between them. _

"_Hey sleepyhead, you're on time for once," the girl said with a smile. _

"_Well I did invite you here, so it would be rude if I came late." _

_She laughed, "True, true," he smiled at her. It was the smile of an angel. _

I felt senseless irritation at the gesture. Why wasn't he smiling for me?

_They both started munching on the fruits, and other various snacks that were in the basket._

_Zelda took a bite out of a muffin, "Yummy! Link did you make this?"_

"_Heh, yeah. I've been trying my hand at cooking in my free time." She took another bite of the muffin._

"_Well you're doing a good job, thats for sure," she said smiling. _

"_Ah thanks," his cheeks took on a slight pink tint at the compliment._

They sat like that for some time. It was a curious dream. I wondered was it a memory of something, or was he just playing out a date he had perhaps planned in the future.

_Link broke the silence, "Hey Zelda… I wanted to go here with you because I have something that I want to tell you…"_

_She looked up at him, "Yes, Link?" she asked._

"_Well I know we've been friends for so long… and well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" the pink tint on Link's cheeks had turned into a blazing red, going all the way up to his ears. _

I didn't like that the boy liked the spirit maiden. I didn't understand how he could like her, especially knowing that she had used him.

_In this dream world, the girls face lit up, "Oh Link, I've waited for this for so long!" _

I snapped. Mentally? A little bit. But rather it was a physical snap. I was tired of watching this imagined scene play out before me. I decided I would communicate with the boy using the rouse of a dream as a perfect cover.

I teleported into his room this time. Some unknown force repelled me here. It had tried to stop my attempt of teleportation, and now it tried to eat away at me, and force me to leave. I scoffed, I held power equal to that of the gods of old, I wouldn't simply be tossed aside.

I looked over his sleeping form. He was so beautiful… wait what was I thinking? Feelings I didn't understand were surfacing. This wasn't the first time this happened, it happened a lot when I saw him… but would it be out of place of a person of my stature to admit, they scared me a bit…? But at the same time, I felt anticipation for them… as though something within me was truly completing as a I came to recognize these emotions.

Using magic I had mastered over the years, I forced the boys consciousness into a separate world of sorts. It allowed me to basically talk to him while in a 'sleeping' state. I'd talk to him verbally here, and he would reply mentally.

"Sky child, you truly are simply amazing," I said without thinking. I realized that the boy probably heard that. "I never would've thought that you'd have the power to defeat Demise. _No one_ believed that you would succeed." I knew I didn't mean it like that, but it was the first cover up that came to mind. I wasn't here to bully him… why was I here? Did he notice the odd change in my voice, it went from slightly endearing to mocking. I assume he didn't notice though as he seemed offset by the comment.

His voice was a bit shaky as though he was trying to contain some emotion when he responded, "Zelda believed, Groose believed… everyone that sent me on that journey knew I would succeed," I felt slight remorse at making the boy feel that he needed to reassure himself. I could only imagine how confused he was right now.

I laughed at the thought, and once again felt the need to cover it up, "the spirit maiden doubted you more than anyone else, sky child," Link went silent. He seemed to be thinking about something. I wondered why he didn't fear me; it was I that caused so much hardship during his journey.

He seemed clueless. I felt for magic in the air, and as I thought I would, I felt that same magic that tried to block me from coming here emanating from Link. I asked, irritation clear in my voice, "Have you forgotten me already, boy?" I sat there in silence for a few moments waiting for him to reply. It must've been Hylia's magic then, it would be the only reason for him acting as he currently was. I expected a terrified, arrogant boy, but all I was left with an utterly confused one. It made me angry, the entire situation did. I summoned a blade and pressed it against the boys neck; it was about time I got a reaction from him. He tensed - he knew what a blade felt like. He knew he was vulnerable. I liked it. I had this temptation… I leaned over his face, and gently pressed my lips to his. I held the kiss for a second before breaking away from it. Though the kiss was only for a second, I felt some strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt a bit flustered, but quickly regained my composure. I wondered what he thought of it.

"Perhaps the spirit maiden is the cause of this…" again, no response. I wanted to talk to the child…

"I'll have to fix that, but not today. It will have to be left for another time." If I did indeed want to talk to the child, I would need to remove the magic that blocked him from remembering me. I wasn't getting anywhere with him as he was now, so I snapped, and disappeared from his room in a cloud of diamonds.

I decided to mess around with him a bit more. I watched as he changed into an outfit. Perhaps he was going out on a walk. I didn't approve of the clothing, it was so drab, but I had to admit that it was better than the tunic that I had seen him in all the times before. He grabbed a dull looking blade from under his bed and strapped it onto his back. To fight off chuchu's and the occasional stray Remlit I assumed. I watched him do this and decided to toy around with him a bit. If he didn't remember, or better said, his memories of me we blocked, then this would surely get to him.

I began talking to him. I said things that I knew would get down under his skin and unnerve him. As I talked, he looked around the room trying to pinpoint my location. Eventually he seemed to have had enough of the seemingly omnipotent being around him.

"Who's there?" he called, "Come out now!"

"Hmph," you wanted me to come out? Then out I'd come. I snapped, and materialized myself into a solid form in his room. He looked over to where the sound originated, resting his eyes on me. A curious look was on his face, but it soon turned into an expression of pain. He put his hand to his head, his other hand soon mimicking the position of the first as the pain escalated. He fell down to his knees, clutching his head, and gritting his teeth. Mmm, indeed the magic of the goddess… I'd have to fix that, I really would. He looked up at me through teary eyes. He then blacked out, completely falling onto the floor. I caught him before he could hit his head on the hard ground. Scooping him up in my arms, I carried him over to his bed, took off the sword of his back, and put it back in its place under his bed. I considered taking whatever magic was affecting him off of him, but decided instead to leave that for later. I didn't want him remembering me and then putting 2 and 2 together that I was here. So with that, I wrapped him in a blanket, and with a snap of my fingers, departed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Link POV

Sun broke through the shutters into my room. It was still pretty dark, but there was enough light for me to tell that it was day time, probably late morning. As much as I didn't want to talk to anyone, I decided it would be best to get up and get on with my day. I sat up only to be met with a blaring headache. Maybe a glass of water would help… I just felt so disoriented right now. I remembered back to last night, I went to sleep pretty early in the evening, and I dreamed about Zelda? No… wait I did, but then I dreamed about someone else. I shook my head - trying to remember just made it hurt more.

I was about to get dressed only to find that I already was. Okay… ignoring the fact that I was dressed, and couldn't even begin to recall how I'd got into that state, I left my room. I headed to the kitchen to find Zelda there. She looked up at me as I entered the room and smiled. I returned the smile with one of my own.

Henya, the cook at the school, always woke up early and prepared breakfast for the students at the academy. Today it was pumpkin muffins (I had really begun to dislike pumpkin, as it was all that we really grew here on Skyloft). I grabbed a one, some pumpkin juice and sat down at the table that Zelda was at. She was working on some papers, but looked up at me when I sat down with her.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're up early," she smiled at me. I might have imagined it, but I thought there was something hidden under that smile. Worry? No, why would she be worried? Everything was over and done with.

"Yeah, I went to bed pretty early, so I probably got about 14 hours of sleep," I laughed awkwardly at the end, scratching the back of my head with my hand.

"I'll never understand how you can sleep so much," she teased.

"I've been sleep deprived the last month," I claimed in defense, "I had to get up at a reasonable time to make the most of daylight."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh noooooo," she said with false worry, "you had to get up at a 'reasonable time'. That sounds like the worse thing that could ever happen to someone." I laughed at her comment. She changed the subject, "What are you planning to do now? You have another year before you graduate, what are your plans afterwards?"

I always thought that that was obvious, "Well, I'm going to become a knight," I said it in a tone that indicated that she should've known that.

"I mean... is that you want to do?"

I thought about that. There wasn't much else that I could be in Skyloft. I could help manage one of the various shops or something, but other than that, there weren't many options. "Yeah, there isn't really much else that I can do."

"True," she murmured. Looking down at her papers, she said something unexpected, "I don't know why, but I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine," I reassured her.

She bit her lip, "As you know, I have Hylia's spirit, so I also have some of her abilities too," she began, "and well, last night I sensed a presence here. Was someone here last night? More specifically with you?"

I thought back to last night. My dream, waking up in the middle of the night, collapsing in pain and waking up dressed. There was a big chance that someone was there, but I just couldn't put a name to their face. "I don't think so. Who would be here?" I didn't know why I lied, I just did, "I just slept the whole night. Why did you think someone was there with me?"

"Oh, well just after the whole affair… someone might be angry and seeking revenge or something," she trailed off towards the end.

"Everyone is dead now, there isn't anyone who could come here causing trouble," I reassured her.

She bit her lip as though she wanted to tell me something, but ended up keeping it to herself. She looked into my eyes, "By the way, Link. Do you mind if we hang out tomorrow instead of the day after? I plan to have a meeting about settling the surface that day since its more convenient for people.

"Sure that works- today, tomorrow, the day after; it's all the same to me." Panic wanted to surface, but I pushed it back down. I had so many things to prepare. Okay well I guess not - I just had some food to make - but I didn't know if I was mentally ready to ask her.

'_It's not like you don't know her Link. She's been your friend for 10 years. You'll be fine, and I'm sure she'll say yes.' _Good ol' inner conscious trying to make me feel better.

I couldn't cook, that much I knew. I thought of what I'd bring… Maybe I'd go down to the Surface and pick up some of the odd foods I had found down there. My favorite fruit actually grew there. I didn't know the name of it, though it had the consistency of a pear, but it was much sweeter. They were big and yellow, and I had often ate them when in the forest. Perhaps the Kikwi's knew of some other fruits I could. I thought about going to visit Oolo, the Kikwi I had brought Professor Owlan and ask him, but decided that the Elder Kikwi would probably know better as he was knowledgeable in all manner of things. What could I get besides fruits? My quest left me with loads of rupees; so many that if I wanted to, I probably could buy myself a house. Better now than ever to spend some of them. I'd go by the Bazaar and pick up some bread and dried meat. Meat would impress her. We didn't have it on Skyloft much due the the lack of animals here, and because of it's limited availability the price was through the roof.

I calmed down now that I had a plan for tomorrow. "What time do you want to head out around? Is noon or so a good time?" I figured setting a time would be a good idea.

"Sure, that's great for me," she said with a smile.

"Okay, well meet you there," I had a genuine smile on my face. I loved hanging out with Zelda, and I was filled with a feeling of pleasant anticipation.

"Actually, Link. I can't meet you there. I don't know how to get there!" We both laughed at my slip-up.

"Oh yeah," I began, slightly embarrassed, "Well, I'll meet you at the plaza around 11:45 tomorrow morning. That gives us plenty of time to get there."

"Fine by me. You won't have trouble being up by then, will you?" she teased. I had gotten up and took my dishes over to the sink. I washed them off, and sat them on a rack to dry.

"My sleeping schedule is a bit more inline with everyone else's now," I said with false defensiveness.

"Good to hear you're joining the normal order of things," I verbally scoffed at the statement. I glanced over at a clock on the wall. I didn't want to head out too late.

I turned back to Zelda, "Anyway, I'm going to go to the Surface today so I probably won't see you later, kay?"

"Okay then, I'll see you at 11:45 sharp tomorrow morning. Don't be late," she teased again.

"I won't, I won't." With that said, I left the room, and headed to my own room to prepare some supplies for going to the surface. I changed into my usual knight outfit, strapping on my item pouches and sword. I was sure that there wasn't anything too dangerous in the forest, but I didn't want to take the risk and end up hurt as a result. After my personal preparations I went to prepare my loftwing as well. I'd need to give it a pouch that it could use to carry the provisions that I found in Faron Woods.

As soon as I arrived in the plaza in the middle of Skyloft, my bird landed in front of me. I always thought that the sixth sense the loftwings had was amazing. I went into a wooden storage shed that was to the side of the area, and pulled out a special harness for the bird.

"Hey there. I'm going to be going down to the surface today to pick some stuff up, so I'll need you to carry it back up later on." The bird looked at me and nodded. I strapped the harness on to him. Knowing that I was ready to go, the bird flew back up into the sky. I sprinted towards a platform a few steps from me, and jumped off. The feeling of the wind streaming across my face was relaxing. I stayed, falling through the air for a few seconds, before whistling and calling my loftwing to catch me. I landed nimbly on his back, and steered him towards the green pillar that pierced through the sky. After Demise was defeated something had happened that gave loftwings the ability to fly through the cloud barrier. It was this detail that was the reason behind us being able to potentially settle the Surface. I flew down into the opening with my loftwing, and steered him towards the gigantic tree that was the main highlight of the forest even more so than the strange creatures, and old temple ruins that littered the place.

I flew my bird close to the gigantic tree, and jumped off near the top on one of the platforms that had been carved into it. I was relieved that I did not have to traverse the annoying path to get the top like all the previous times, I simply just had to fly to the peak. A tell-tell snoring sound led me to my destination, an old Kikwi named Yerbal. If anyone had knowledge about other foods around Faron, it would undoubtedly be him.

I looked up to see Yerbal sitting on a branch. His eyes were closed, and he continued to snore. Leave it to the old man to be sleeping as usual. I knew calling out to him wasn't going to pry him from the grip of sleep, so feeling a bit devious, I pulled out my slingshot, and shot a deku seed at him. The impact startled him. He wobbled back and forth on his branch for a second before regaining his balance and staring down at me.

"Keeew," he moaned.

"Sorry, it was the only way to wake you up," I said, trying to hide a smile that threatened to break free.

He brushed the act aside, "congratulations on the victory, Link." Apparently word spread quickly.

"Thank you, Yerbal. I couldn't have done it without your advice." It was true, I would've never found the water dragon without his help.

"Kewww… What brings you here today? Do you have something to ask me," I was glad he cut to the chase.

"Actually I do. Tomorrow I'm planning on having lunch with a, er, friend and I'd like to bring something different to the lunch. Most of what we have up on Skyloft is pumpkins, and I'm trying to impress her so pumpkins - well they won't be special. I was wondering if you knew of some other fruits and stuff in the forest that I could gather and take with me. Besides the yellow ones that is."

"Pursuing love, eh?" the comment made me blush, "but anyways, I know of an area. It's a bit of a walk, and it will be new to you, but it'll have some different fruits for sure. If you go into the deep part of the woods, and to where Skyview Temple is, there is a path that I'm sure you can traverse. You have to clawshot up to the balcony on the temple, and then from there, there is a path that will lead around the temple."

"Like to the spring?" I interrupted.

"No, you will understand when you are there. From there, walk a bit until you get into a forest with a different kind of trees. There you should find some different fruits." I nodded.

"Okay, thank you, Yerbal."

"One more thing, keep your wits about you, that area isn't as safe as this one, but I know you have handled worse. You'll be fine." I was excited to explore this new area. I nodded again, waved up at him, and jumped off a branch that jutted out further from the tree than the others. When I neared the ground, I pulled out my sailcloth to slow my descent. Once back on the ground, I looked around for one of the trees that grew the yellow fruits I liked so much. Finding one, I rolled into it, and caught a few of the fruits before they hit the ground. I called my loftwing so that I could have him pick them up, and avoid damaging them too much while exploring the new region. I waved him away once more, and took the familiar route to Skyview Temple.

…

I arrived at the temple and was glad to be unscathed. Bokoblin's no longer littered the area which was relieving as I could be in peace knowing that the Kikwi's weren't living in fear now. A few Deku Baba's did remain though, but since those were routed into the ground, it probably wouldn't be hard for the creatures to escape them. I did as Yerbal said and went around the side of the temple. I had noticed the path before, but I never tried to actually traverse it. It took little effort getting up to the top, and just as Yerbal said, there was a path that went along the side of the temple.

I followed the path until I was around the other side of the temple. I had never been back here before. The view was breathtaking. Little had I known that Faron woods was elevated above a valley. I stood on a balcony like the one at the beginning of the path, and looked out at the view below me. The temple was situated on the top of a mountain and overlooked a valley of deep green trees, rocky trenches, and more temple-like structures jutted out in the distance.

Despite the gorgeous view, I internally sighed. Scaling the mountain to get down into the valley would be a challenge. I considered calling my loftwing, but I had been making it go back and forth all day, and he deserved a rest. I considered a few ways to get down, and decided I'd take a running jump, get over the rockier jutting's of the mountain, and use my sailcloth to create a soft landing. I was used to falling from high places; I'd be fine. I took a few steps back, preparing to sprint off the edge of the balcony. Feeling the breeze rush past my face, I took the leap. Only after I was in the air did I realize how dumb of an idea this was. Seeing I was going to land in a clearing, I shrugged it off, pulled out my sailcloth and landed gently in an area free of obstruction.

"All those worries for nothing," I thought. I put my sailcloth back away, and made my way into the forest. The trees in this forest were different than any I had ever seen. Their leaves, if you would call them that, were spiky and much smaller in comparison to the large green ones that the trees in Faron woods had. They also grew a lot closer knit, giving me a dense, claustrophobic feeling from the forest. I was curious where the fruit Yerbal mentioned was because all I saw were pine needles, and they surely were not edible. I shrugged off the thought, and continued my trek through the woods. Yerbal had no reason to lead me astray, giving me no reason to question his advice. Looking around, I didn't notice the trench in the in front of me. I didn't notice as my feet failed to meet ground as I continued walking. And I only noticed after I had hit the ground (after banging along a cliff several of times), what my lack of attention had gotten myself into.

I couldn't just have fallen down a cliff, and landed on my feet? Of course not, I had tumbled down a cliff face, somersaulting several of times, breaking many bones, and bruising myself an infinite amount of times before I finally hit the ground. I cursed myself. My left arm was broken, that was for sure, but since I could still move my right, I reached down for my pouch to get a heart potion out. While it wouldn't fix me up completely, hopefully it would at least give me enough energy to get back to Skyloft or until I could get a fairy which would heal me completely. I reached my hand to where I knew my pouch was from countless times of having to reach in it without looking, but was appalled to find that it was gone. I looked around me to the best of my ability in an attempt to find my pouch, only to find that it hung from a tree root, far above me on the face of the chasm. I tried to get up, but couldn't feel my legs. Chances are they were broken. I braved a glance and looked down at the limbs to find one of them bent at an awkward angle and oozing blood, while the other had a bone protruding from it. The sight made me feel sick to my stomach, so I looked away. It was quite ironic that I could dive off a 200 foot mountain and land like a feline, but a 30 foot or so drop and I ended up broken and battered.

I was in quite a pickle… but at least I wouldn't have to worry because, courtesy of blood loss, everything around me began to fade to black.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Ghirahim POV

Yes, I was watching the sky child. What better did I have to do with my purpose in life gone? I found him terribly intriguing and enjoyed watching him, like a cat does a mouse. Plus I wasn't out of place, I had a manor not far from here that I was currently residing at, and was just inspecting the area… It was just a coincidence that I happened upon him. I couldn't help but laugh when the clumsy boy stumbled into that trench, but I must say I did feel, remorse? Or something along the lines of it (I never was very good with emotion). I teleported myself to where the boy lay, now unconscious. I felt a sensation in my chest at seeing my sky child clinging onto life. A sensation I knew quite well, it was bloodlust. Seeing him covered in his own blood brought out my less, lord-like traits and my more demon ones. I pushed that aside, figuring I ought to help the boy, lest I lose him, and I surely didn't feel ready to for that. It would take me a long time to come to terms with these emotions I had begun feeling, but with all the time I had to think about them thus far, I learned that I could not rid myself of them so easily.

Cringing slightly at the thought of my outfit getting messed up, I picked the boy up bridal style, and with a snap teleported us to my manor where I could fix him up. For such a short fall, I had to say he'd managed to hurt himself rather fatally. Not wanting to ruin the interior of my house, I carried the boy into a bathroom, and lay him in the tub for the time being. I'd have to go find him a fairy. I doubted even that would fix him up all the way, and he'd probably be left with scraps and scratches, but it would keep him alive for sure. I knew I had one bottled up somewhere, so with haste, I went to look. After 3 minutes or so of erratic teleporting around the house, I came across a bottled fairy sitting on my desk in my studies room. Snatching it up, I returned to the bathroom and released the fairy over the boys form. He was still breathing – good. The fairy made quick work on the more extreme injuries, but also took out a few of the smaller ones before running out of energy.

The boy remained asleep. I looked down at his bloody attire. It'd be wise of me to change it, but I had nothing to put him in. I picked him up once again, and teleported us to my bedroom. I looked in my closet for something that he could wear, but felt wary about dressing him in my articles of clothing. What would he think if he woke up and saw himself in my jumpsuit? I assumed he'd be a bit panicked… but he would if he woke up naked too… Contemplating for a bit, I decided to just strip him – disposing of his dirtied clothes - and lay him in my bed. He could bathe and dress himself when he woke up. I reached down to bring the covers over his body, but momentarily found myself distracted. His bare body was gorgeous, and upon seeing it many carnal desires surfaced. There were many things I wanted to do to him in that moment, but there was no fun in defiling a sleeping boy. I'd prefer him awake and screaming my name in pleasure, pain or a mixture of both. I ran my hand down his toned body, shivering in delight at the thought of making him my own.

I turned away from the boy upon realizing the feelings at the forefront of my mind. Why did I think so passionately of the boy!? I hardly knew him, yet I felt so much desire towards him… I felt feelings that he probably would never fathom to return to me… but what of it? I felt infatuation towards my master and he knew of it, but I had always known that he would never return my feelings. It was just the kind of person that my master was. Perhaps now that my love interested was gone - the person who my thoughts lingered on on a daily basis - my mind felt a subconscious need to fill that space. I didn't want to fall in love with the boy. If anything I wanted to avoid any form of love as living a life of unrequited love has left me so very bitter.

I was a Demon Lord - no, better yet I was a sword. A sword should not be able to experience love, or should feel any _need_ for it.

I hated to doubt myself. I was supposed to be perfect, beautiful, decisive - but here I was allowing myself to get worked up over a boy that I not only barely knew, but one that was my enemy. I was disgusted with myself, so much, that I threw the blankets over the boys body because I was ashamed to have looked at him wantingly. Turning on my heel I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I went down the hall and locked myself in my study. I needed a distraction. Walking over to a bookcase I pulled a large book from one of the shelves. I probably read this book more than any of the other books in my collection. It that contained information on a land once named Hyrule. A land that, now abandoned, is dubbed 'The Surface.'

If there was any book in my collection that I didn't need to read, it was this one. I knew the events that the book spoke of very well. Afterall I had personally witnessed most of them. Without warning it all came back, gushing in as though the dam in my mind had burst. Everything from that cursed time coming back...

About a millennia ago Hyrule existed. Hyrule was a land of prosperity. Everyone longed to live in, and everyone who did got along perfectly. Humans, Goron's, Zora, and even Demon's - all of them lived in unison under the reign of Hylia. Hylia was a divine being, a goddess. Little was known about her past. I assumed that Fi was probably the only one that knew. Demise may have known too, but he never liked to talk about her. She was always too disclosed to tell people of her past and how she became to be a Goddess. Though everyone wanted to know, when they realized she wouldn't tell, they eventually dropped the subject. God's probably were just that way. Demise as either a God or something akin to one, but even being his weapon - bound to his very soul - he would not tell me anything about his past.

Demise and Hylia hated each other. Things may have not always been this way, but as I said, I wouldn't know, neither would reveal the past. I assumed Demise hated Hylia because of the way that she treated the demon race. She did not think that they belonged in her land. She wanted them cast away to a land of shadow that would be more _fitting_ for them. Demise as the king of demons and felt deeply for his people. Hylia had no reason to propose such a notion anyway. The demons didn't cause any trouble. Hylia may have hated Demise because he was so different, yet out of anyone he was the closest thing to Hylia that existed. Maybe she feared him for being so different than all the others, and for ruling a race of beings whose origin remained unexplained. Hylia was the only person of the non-demon's who felt that Demise was a threat; everyone else seemed to get along with him.

Hylia decided that for some inexplicable reason she wanted to break the age of peace and prosperity that was on the land. She claimed that Demise was dangerous and that he was amassing power so that he could take the throne from her. It was no secret that Demise wanted the throne, but in the centuries that they existed in harmony he had never tried to take it from her. When Hylia came out and told everyone that she wished to issue an attack on the demons they were hesitant. They didn't see any reason to fight, plus the demons, though fewer in number, were significantly stronger than the others. In the eyes of the humans, regardless to evidence, if their queen told them to fight, they'd fight. They didn't need a reason to take Hylia's orders to heart. Feeling war brewing, the Zora fled the land with hopes to escape any violence, while most Goron's stayed, but took a neutral stance.

I didn't like the war that was brewing. I had I wished I could've ran too at that time. Hylia was never someone I had liked. In fact I _despised _her. Ironically so because she is the closest thing to a mother than I have, while Demise is like a father… one that I was extremely infatuated with. Which is wrong, but metaphorically is true. Hylia is basically my mother because she was the one that created me. I would not exist without her. I was created with the purpose of being a sword just like Fi. In Fact I was basically a prototype that came before Fi, and like most prototypes, I was flawed.

A divine being of light had by some chance managed to create a blade that was composed of darkness while attempting to make one of light. A blade of darkness was not fitting for whom she had forged the blade for, her _hero_. The hero that I later understood was to lead a direct assault on Demise. It took immense energy to forge a sword like Fi and I, and it is for that very reason why there are only two of us. Because of this cost Hylia decided that she would try to 'fix' me before she resorted to creating a replacement. She knew I could feel emotion, pain - that I could understand suffering, but she still tried to alter my form in excruciating ways. She tried, and tried again and again, but eventually came to accept me as a 'failure'. She after declaring me a lost cause she cast me away and went about making a perfect blade. Fi, the Master Sword, was the result of her second attempt, and she considered her perfect, though I'd beg to differ.

Why would she give a human a blade that cannot even understand emotion? That doesn't feel passion, or hatred, or any emotion that drives the human spirit? I still envied Fi. She had something that I didn't - acceptance. I wondered Hyrule in a detached state. I was hideous, inhuman, unwanted. I was subpar, not worthy to be weld at the hands of her hero. When I thought all was lost, I found him. He realized the energy put into creating me and the power that I had. He was pleasantly surprised by my intelligence and my demeanor despite being created in the way that I was. He decided that he'd take me in and possibly use me as his own sword. Using powerful magic, Demise bestowed upon me the form I reside in now, though without the imperfection that I have now. This form truly made me different from Fi. I stopped considering myself a sword spirit and proudly called myself a demon, and I proudly used the name that he gave me… Ghirahim.

I remember when he gave me that name, it filled my heart with rainbows. I go so worked up about it, he had to tell me to calm down and lay off sweets. She never named me, but he did. He thought I was worthy… he gave me purpose. Why did he have to be taken away? Why did I feel so strongly for the hero that is the cause of this. The very hero that has the blood of another hero so long ago that sealed my master away over a millennium ago. This cycle would continue forever. Hatred was a cruel emotion.

The hero of old died by my hand in a fit of rage, but not before he had killed my master. I beat him, but he took apart of me too. Using the holy blade he cut off my left ear and because of the blade's magic I was unable to repair it. While my ear isn't completely gone, it's imperfect which is why I style my hair how I do in an attempt to hide it. I don't mind it too much. If the blade had been aimed 2 inches over, I would be as dead as my master is. That day was the beginning of many changes. Over time I became who I am now, a sadistic, flamboyant demon. Loneliness makes you lose it, that's for sure. The war itself had horrible repercussions. Hylia lost her power and ended up forced in a mortal body to save her race, Humans lost their lands, Demons were sealed away in an alternate world more 'befitting' of them, and I was left alone in a broken world with an aching heart. Oddly enough I was not forced into the demon world, but probably as a result of not having been born as a demon. The war was not worth what it had cost. It didn't just hurt one party of people, it hurt everyone.

I was practically alone in the world now. What was left in the world were animals and Goron's (who may as well be categorized as animals). The Zora's had disappeared far into the sea. In the last millennium I have only seen two Zora, and they regarded me with hostility.. It didn't take me long to decide that I was going to put my time to use by putting my efforts into bringing Demise back. With no one to contest me, research went fairly well. I am the reason why the people that exist to this day know little of the past. All the books from the grand library that once existed in Hyrule are in my possession. Every text from every house was scoured. Very few texts have managed to avoid my eyes.

Procuring all of these texts was well worth the effort, even with my attempt at reviving Demise having failed. As devastated I was that he truly was gone now, I had found myself a treasure that I doubt anyone from this time accept myself knew about.

First some backstory. The very earth we live upon was created by three Gods: Din, Farore, and Nayru. These gods shaped the earth, created lifeforms to live on the earth, and the law and order that they would go by. Before the God's departed, they created a relic known as the Triforce. It is said that this relic reflects the wishes of he who wields it, and gives he who holds it unimaginable power. The motives for creating the Triforce remain unknown, but I think that it is supposed to act as a beacon for humanity. Something that they can look up to and use in a situation where things become unjust. The Triforce is believed to be the very essence of the Gods, sealed in another form.

Few people knew anything of the Triforce 1000 years ago, and even fewer people knew of it now. Hylia did not want this relic in the reach of common men, and therefore took it upon herself to hide the Triforce. I didn't understand why she hid it because few people could wield it anyways, and in order to do so, they were required to go on a quest to be accepted by it. Link was the second known in history to wield the Triforce. He thought that it was sealed away in the past by Impa, but I knew better. You can't separate the wielder of the triforce from it… only death could.

The original 3 God's foresaw error in the ways of man. They knew that there would be oppression and hatred resulting from thoughts on 'good' and 'evil'. What signifies an entity to be good, and another entity to be evil? The question concerned them. They wanted to create a balanced world devoid of oppression. As a solution to the problem they made the first triforce, the one that everyone knows about. The created this for whoever may be deemed worthy to wield it. It was made for those with a 'pureheart'. Another triforce was created to avoid those pure hearted people from controlling people who had other opinions. This triforce was more so a counter to the original triforce. To wield this one, one must be of pureheart. What is it to be purehearted? It is not good or evil, it is having intentions pure to your kind.

I researched this triforce for years and finally I managed to pinpoint its location. As a result, it was I that found this other triforce, and it is I that wields it. It is why I have such magical prominence. The boy could have the same potential too if he knew that he still held the triforce. I told the boy once that we are bound by a thread of fate, and my musings have lead me to think perhaps it's deeper than that. Maybe it's these Triforce's that pull us together. We are both creations of Hylia after all. While I directly am, he exists to be the hero of Hylia. She used both of us, discarded our feelings. Hurt us.

I knew it was crazy, but at this point in time I needed some justification. I had never been like this before, but now after meeting Link, I was falling apart. I wasn't sure of myself anymore. I never doubted, I never sat around pondering about my mental state, but now I just wanted to know more about that boy. Then maybe… just maybe, I could begin to understand these crazy feelings that were consuming me. I'd make him remember me, and then I'd talk to him, and maybe, though very unlikely, he would accept at the very least, my acquaintanceship.

Yes, though I didn't know what would become of it, but I would try. I would probably hurt myself in the process, but I didn't have much to lose. I was already mentally unstable. I'd indulge myself, and for his sake, hopefully he could accept me. If not his very life may be in danger depending on the mood I am in when he rejects me.

Having rid myself of my insecurities for the time being, I went about doing some research. I was curious if the triforces did have some sort of connection, and set out to find what it was if they did.

…

Sometime later after skimming over a text I decided would be worth taking another look at, fatigued took over and I decided to head to bed. I entered the room to find the child snug in my bed, deep in sleep. The sight made me smile. I changed out of my attire, and put on silk red pajama pants, opting to sleep shirtless. I sat down on the side of the bed, unfastened my earring and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Silently, as to not disturb Link, I slipped into the bed, pulled the blankets over myself, and slid close to the boy. Not even caring, I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him into me. This is how I fell asleep, breathing in his odd scent.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Link POV

Light filtered into the room through blood red curtains creating the illusion of twilight in the room, though I could tell by my body clock that it was morning. The light refracted off a crystal chandelier, adding onto the eerie red glow to the room. This was the first sight that I saw when I woke up and I immediately knew that I couldn't be anywhere on Skyloft. Nowhere in Skyloft looked like this. I sat up bewildered, taking in the room around me.

Whoever had designed it was an expert of interior design. The color scheme in the room was a combination reds, golds, blacks and occasional whites. The furniture was created in regal style, and was black with a gold trim along the edges. Anything that was interactable with, such as the handles on the dresser or armoire was outfitted in gold. To the right of the bed I was currently in was a large red velvet couch and matching chair. A black coffee table held a few various objects such as a bowl filled with potpourri, a heavy looking book and a vase. A fireplace gave the area a complete feeling, and within it embers glowed a deep red. The walls were black as well with small red and black alternating diamond patterns going down it. On the other hand, the base color of the plush carpet was red, with alternating black and gold diamonds. I lay in a gigantic four post bed that was centered in the middle of the room.

The bed was unbelievably comfortable. There was nothing like it in Skyloft. Even a bed made of Loftwing down couldn't compare. It left my body feeling weightless and relaxed, and I felt as though I could just lay here all day. I just lay in the bed, blissfully unaware of my situation until a small sigh caused me to jump. I hadn't noticed, but I wasn't alone in the bed. I hesitantly turned to see who was in it with me. I looked over at the person. A blanket covered the lower half of his body leaving me a view of his torso and face. He was extremely pale - inhumanly so. His white hair fell over his face, blocking my view of it, but I didn't need to see his face to know who he was. The moment I saw him, something clicked within my mind. First off, whatever had been blocking me from remembering him before, disappeared. I knew exactly who he was and remembered everything that had happened. I remembered meeting him those many times on my journey, and that time last night. And that dream… that dream in which he had kissed me.

He was my enemy… Why was I naked in bed with my enemy…? I wracked my mind trying to remember, and it all came together when I looked down at my legs noting the freshly healed scars. I had fallen, and had near fatally injured myself. So did that mean… that he saved me? That he took me here and healed me? No, he wouldn't do that, not that sadistic demon. In order to know, I'd have to ask him… plus the previous explanation didn't explain my lack of clothes. Anyway I needed to figure out what time it was and leave here. I knew I must've been asleep the whole night, I could tell by the sun and how incredibly hungry I was. The last thing I wanted to do, injured or not, was let down Zelda.

Internally flinching at the thought, I tapped the man on his shoulder. He shuffled slightly, his eyelids fluttering, but the action did not wake him up. With an inaudible groan, I shook him. A hand went up to his hair, and pushed the silky white curtain out of his face revealing half lidded eyes that looked up at me.

"Good morning, Sky child," he murmured. He had this warm smile on his face, the likes of which I'd never seen on him before. Usually he wore either a smug smirk, or looked like he was pissed off about something. I opened my mouth to reply to his 'good morning', but closed it again. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to lash out and ask him why I was in his house, but I couldn't bring myself to do it for several of reasons. First off, I didn't want to anger him and get him in a bad mood. I didn't know him as well as some people, but I knew that he was very prone to anger. Getting him in a bad mood could be fatal to me without any armor or weapons. The other reason I didn't lash out was because I truly thought that he was the one that saved me from certain death after my fall. Though it was unlikely that he would help me, it was the only feasible explanation right now. If he was the one that saved me, I owed it to him to at least pretend to be nice. I also didn't want to piss him off while I was unarmed...

With everything considered, I answered with a simple, "Mornin'." He seemed to like the response, his smile widening slightly. Before he could respond, a growl broke the silence. It was my stomach. I looked down, willing away the blush that dared to redden my cheeks.

"Mmm, hungry I see," he noted outloud.

"Yeah," I replied slightly awkward. This entire situation was so casual, it wasn't right. It was as if I had came here on my own consent to willingly hand out with him.

"I'll go down and prepare something then," he moved to get up out of the bed. I wouldn't let him simply leave, I had some things to ask first.

"Wait!" he paused at my outburst. I quieted down, "um… there are some things I want to ask…"

"Hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow. Did he really think I wouldn't have questions?

"Soooo... you found me after I fell?" I began.

"Yes, the manor we are currently in is very close to the area in the forest that you fell. A Bokoblin that stumbled upon you informed me of your predicament so I came to investigate. There, I found you nearly dead at the bottom of that chasm, and decided I'd take you home in order to patch you up," he said it as though it was the obvious thing to do. Not that it wasn't, it was just unexpected from him.

"Why? Don't take this wrong, I'm very grateful, but it's so _unlike you_ to have saved me. Afterall, I did seal away Demise, you'd think that nothing would make you happier than me dying."

He didn't look angry at the statement. Rather he looked sad. "I've changed," was all he said.

I held back a laugh. The statement was in no way funny, it was more of a '_you expect me to believe that?'_ laugh. "You've… chaaaanged…?" I asked skeptically with an underlying tone of sarcasm and stretching out the question. I tried to make my disbelief as animated as possible.

"I'd be ignorant if I expected you to take my word for it. In order for you to believe it, you'll have to see for yourself."

"Okaaaay," I internally laughed at the statement. Frankly, I couldn't see any reason as to why I'd be hanging out with the demon enough to even notice any change. Admittedly, I guess you could say I did see change in him, he was acting completely different than those times I had seen him before.

If Zelda were here she'd tell me to give him a chance. She believed that anyone could change for the better or worse given the chance.

Zelda… 11:45 sharp...

There were more pressing issues, "That aside, what time is it?" The question had been nagging at my mind this whole time. I couldn't wait to ask it any longer.

"It's about 8:30 in the morning," he replied casually.

Just in case, "I was only asleep for one night, right?" I could've been out for a week for all I knew.

"Yes. If you'd call from one morning to the next merely a 'night'. Why ever are you so concerned? Are people on that floating rock going to panic at your absence?"

Relief flooded over me, "Well, yeah, but I also have something to do today." I didn't want to tell him particularly what I had planned, but I needed to leave before then.

"Hmm. Well you can leave when you like, but I suggest that you have something to eat first… I suppose you need clothes as well, don't you?" He continued, changing the subject.

"Where are the clothes I was wearing?" I asked.

"Well they got terribly bloodied and ripped. They weren't worth the effort of repairing," he explained.

Made sense, "do you still have my supplies?" I'd be mad if something happened to my adventure pouches. They were enchanted.

"Yes, the only thing that I tossed was the tunic and the pants," he confirmed.

"Well then, yes, I'd like something, please." I didn't think people would take kindly to me traversing Skyloft in the nude.

He paused for a second to think, "I highly doubt anything I have will suit your taste, but…" he got up, walked over to the dresser, opened a few drawers and pulled out a red piece of clothing and some white leggings of sorts, "… these should do."

He handed me a silky red shirt-dress which I guess was kind of like a tunic, and some tights.

"Your boots were still intact so I didn't find it necessary to discard those." I moved to get dressed but he stopped me. "Why don't you bathe first Sky Child? Then you can have breakfast and leave with plenty of time left over."

I pondered his notion. A bath did sound good even if it was in his house...

"Okay, sure," he smiled at the response.

"Right this way," he said gesturing to the double doors on the left side of the room.

I blushed, still fully aware that I wasn't wearing clothes, "Um… if you don't mind…" He laughed at my reaction, and turned away. I got up and quickly rushed into the bathroom only to find that regardless of my previous reaction, he had followed me into the room. I turned my head and glared at him.

"I must bathe too, and it is you using my personal bathroom," his comment stirred odd feelings within me. I wouldn't bathe with anyone else, let alone another man.

"Okay, do you have any other bathrooms? I can bathe elsewhere," this couldn't be the only bathroom in his house.

He shook his head, "now, now, we don't need to be so shy child. I won't hurt you," he reassured. I wonder did he consider raping me as 'hurting' me, or if hurting me was only related to physical pain. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me against him, in a tight, one sided embrace. The contact broke many boundaries I had, but I couldn't pull away from the warm embrace, I actually found myself leaning into him. He buried his face in my hair and began moving his hands up and down my body. I felt myself getting warmer; it really felt good.

It felt like we were in this position for an eternity before he finally let me go and got to setting up the bath. The bath was huge and built into the floor. It was similar to the one at the academy and had edges inside the tub to sit on. It went deeper than the one in Skyloft though and was much fancier. The entire bathroom was amazing. Diamond checkered tiles, alternating in black and white went up the wall, while the ground was tiled with glossy, squares with a substance in them that caught bits of light and sparkled. A chandelier hung directly above the tub which was in the center of the room. The bathroom was about the size of probably Fledge and my room put together. I rolled my eyes at his lavish style, even his toilet was trimmed with a golden seat and matching lid. Yeesh.

"The bath is ready," he said as he slipped in. So by 'I must bathe too' he meant he was taking a bath with me. I didn't want to take a bath with him, but I really wanted to take a bath… and it looked so warm. Plus it was filled to the top with bubbles, in fact there were so many they overflowed from the bath. He wouldn't be able to see anything through the bubbles. Anyway he had already seen me in my full 'glory' so nothing would be a surprise to him. Verbally sighing I slipped into the hot bath with him. It took me a few seconds to get used to the temperature, but when I did, it felt heavenly.

I leaned back against the smooth walls of the tub, and let myself sink down into the water. Ghirahim, on the other hand, sat up with his arms resting outside of the water. He seemed a lot more interested in me than in bathing. He raised a hand into the air, and a sharp snap rang out in the room. Various glass bottles of colored liquid appeared around near me. Picking up one I investigated it. I assumed it was some kind of soap, so I uncorked it and took a sniff to find out that it smelled amazing. I took more whiffs of it, unable to get myself to stop because it smelled so good. It wasn't anything like the bars of soap I was used to.

While I had been examining the soap, Ghirahim had – in complete silence – moved to sit next to me. "Do you like this one, sky child?" he asked.

"Mhmm, it smells so good!" I replied. The close contact with him didn't bother me at all. I actually thought it was nice. I never had parents or anyone who had been close to me like this before, and the only person I had was Zelda, but she never really broke social barriers like this. I really liked the experience, it was pleasant.

He reached out for the bottle and I handed to him without protest. He poured a generous amount of the liquid into his hand and, to my surprise, began to lather it into my hair. I never had someone wash my hair for me before. I indulged myself in the sensation feeling my body relax – my eyes closed, and my muscles went limp. He started lathering the liquid into my hair, but soon switched to a gentle scratching. My body instinctively moved to rest against his, and I lay my head against his shoulder to give him better access to my scalp. He did this for another minute or so before stopping, uncorking another bottle, and applying soap to his hand again.

He moved from my hair to my chest. A voice in my head, particularly that which belonged to reason, questioned why I was allowing him to wash my body. Over the past hour or so, that voice had grown smaller and smaller, and at this point didn't have any effect over my reaction to what he was doing. Under the water, his hands rubbed across my chest. My body reacted even more to this, heating up under his touch. A different feeling began to surface. It was a feeling I didn't really recognize. It wasn't completely foreign, I had felt it in Zelda's presence at times, but never this strong.

I was becoming aroused, and it was Ghirahim that was causing it. As much as I thought I should get out of the tub, get dressed and leave, I couldn't bring myself to do it. In fact, very shyly, I moved my hands onto his own. I guided his hand slightly down my chest. I was ashamed of it, but I wanted the sensation in my lower regions to be taken care of. He understood what I wanted and was prepared to give it to me.

He moved his right hand lower down my body until it rested on my arousal. His other hand rubbed up and down against my chest until it stopped on a nipple which he began to toy with. I felt his hair, which was surprisingly still dry, tickle my neck as he moved his lips against up and down the side of it, nipping occasionally. The hand that was on my arousal began to make rub against my shaft, eliciting moans from me.

"You want this, don't you Sky Child?" My response was a shy moan. He began to stroke me faster with little resistance from the water. Everything he did felt lovely. He left bite marks and hickeys on my neck, and each time he created another, my body had an amazing sensation from the points he touched. My nipples were rock hardand each time he squeezed them a breathy moan would escape through my lips. I was fully against his chest now, and I loved the feeling of his toned body against my own. I bucked up into his hand with each stroke.

My breathing quickened as he went faster and faster until eventually, with a moan that echoed throughout the entire bathroom, I came into his hand and the water. I slouched against him, feeling exhilarated. Admittedly, though I considered it at times, I had never masturbated before, so these feelings were new to me. They were amazing. I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way.

"I see you enjoyed yourself," he murmured. I sat up from my position against him and looked up at him. A blush that ran all the way up to the tips of my ears appeared on my face. I had no response to what he said, so I turned away from the satisfied smile that he wore. I could just imagine how smug he looked after I deliberately avoided his gaze.

"What time is it," I figured I ought to change the subject.

"9:15," I briefly wondered how he immediately knew the time, "What time do you need to be back for your plans?"

"11:30 or so, but I still need to go back into the forest and find some things," I hoped he didn't pry.

"Whatever would you be looking for in these dank woods?" Sigh, he pried. He handed me the bottle of soap. I continued my bathing from where he left off.

"Fruit."

"Fruit?" He asked as if the answer was too simple. "Why ever did you come _here_ looking for fruit?"

"Someone told me really good fruit grows here…" had Yerbal been wrong?

The demon looked thoughtful, "I suppose at one point fruit trees grew in these forests, but now most of the best fruits are found behind Lake Floria. Also you still never answered the question…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you need fruit? Trying to revive another dragon?" I rolled my eyes at the inside joke.

"No, it's for a friend. I'm having lunch with them and want to show them something different." Truth was that I wanted to impress, but it was basically the same thing.

"Having a date with the Spirit Maiden?"

"No," I immediately lied. The reaction was too fast. He knew I was lying. Why did he assume the first thing I was doing was having a date with Zelda?

"Mhmmm… Well if you truly want exotic fruit, then I may or may not have some that you may take along with you."

My face lit up at being spared a journey. "That would be great!"

Ghirahim sighed, "I can't deny a face as lovely as yours." He stood up to get out of the tub. "I'm going to get started on breakfast. You finish up in here, and then head on down."

"Okay~" I was smiling, I could feel it on my face.

_I've changed_. The words played again in my head. I truly believed them now. He had changed, at least from the person I knew him as. He was kind, caring, and beautiful, but I didn't want these thoughts to surface. I didn't want him to be there in my mind tearing me apart. He brought out feelings that I had never shown before. Want, being one of them. I talked to him like a normal person, had normal conversations with him, but back on Skyloft, I hardly talked to anyone. In all the times we've seen each other, I've probably shared more lines with him than I have with Karane.

I rinsed off, and pulled myself from the tub. I was going to drain the water, but honestly had no idea how to, so I ended up just leaving it as it was. I grabbed a fluffy red towel off a shelf and dried myself off. Once dry, I went into the bedroom and picked up the clothing that he picked out for me. I noticed that a pair of black underwear had spawned. I picked up the garment and looked over it. Were these supposed to be underwear? They sure were different than any underwear I had worn… I had two options. I could wear these underwear, or I could wear nothing but tights to cover myself with. The choice was obvious, and with one last glance at them, I slipped my legs into the holes and pulled them up. It took a second to adjust to the feeling of suffocation down there, but after I got used to them, they felt okay.

I put on the tights next. I actually had worn tights before so this wasn't as bad as the underwear. The only thing that was weird was that these tights did not have holes for my feet, rather they doubled as socks too. Lastly I put on the shirt he had given me. I honestly like the way it felt and looked. It went about halfway down my thighs, just like my tunic did, but had long sleeves that were tight fitting. The whole thing was form fitted, but it was not feminine, rather it still had a masculine feel to it. A v-neck showed a bit of my neck, and the ensemble looked good, but it felt incomplete. I bet a necklace would look perfect with it. I wasn't against wearing jewelry, in fact I wore earrings, but necklaces always seemed so feminine. I rolled my eyes – why did it matter if it was feminine? Knowing I shouldn't do it, I poked around in a small jewelry chest that I noticed on his dresser until I pulled out a thin silver chain. Why did he even have other jewelry? He wore the same damn outfit everyday. I put it on and had to admit, I liked the way that it looked.

My boots rested at the foot of the bed. They went on easily because of the smooth texture of the tights. I put them on, stood up and went through the other set of double doors in the room. The doors opened up to a hallway that was just as elegantly furnished as everything else I'd seen. The smell of food led me to a grand set of stairs. I heard bustling in the distance and followed the noise into an interesting kitchen. Ghirahim was cooking something in a pan, but on a weird machine or something. It acted like a fire as it was hot and cooked the food like fire did, but there was no flame. It probably was like the machines I had seen during my journeys through Lanayru. I think one of the robots there had called the energy they use to power the machines 'electricity'. I investigated a cabinet created in the same style. It was like an ordinary cabinet, but it was cold inside it. I opened the other door and this side was even colder; the things within it covered in ice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ghirahim watching me as I did this. "Do you find my fridge to be interesting?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"It's just weird," I replied for lack of a better word.

"And how exactly is it 'weird' if I may ask?"

"I don't get it. Like how does it work?"

"I created it using technology that I scavenged from Lanayru. I also created this as well," he gestured to what he was currently cooking on, "I have dubbed it the name 'stove'." I wondered did he really create them, but given that I hadn't found anyone else with a 'fridge' or a 'stove', I'd believe him.

"What lackluster names. I'd think someone like you would come up with something more _fabulous_." If I had created them I'd have named them something cooler.

"Ooooooh, then what would you name them child?" He asked me curiously. He focused more closely on what he was preparing now.

"A super-duper-freezing machine!"

He turned and looked at me incredulously, "No. Fridge is definitely better than what you came up with."

I pretended to pout, "Well then. I see some people can't accept creativity."

He was now putting whatever he had made on a plate. He brushed past me as he swiftly walked into another room. I heard the sound of plates being sat down. He came back into the kitchen and pulled a jug of what I thought was probably juice out from the fridge. Reaching into a cabinet he pulled out two glass cups as well.

"Breakfast is ready," he told me as he moved back into the other room. I followed him into the room, and sat down in a spot at the table where one of the plates was. He sat one of the glasses next to my plate, and proceeded to sit down across from me. The table was long and narrow, but rather than sitting on both ends, we sat in the middle section.

I picked up a fork and began digging into the meal. It was fantastic. Meat was a rarity on Skyloft because there were few places to raise animals. When we did have meat it was chicken, or pig because they took less room to raise than cows. This meal consisted of not just one, but 2 types of meat - sausage and bacon. The sausage taste like it was infused with honey because it didn't taste like plain sausage. He also prepared scrambled eggs and toast to go with it. I was slightly curious as to where he got the food from, but hunger beat curiosity. I ate everything hungrily and managed to eat what was the size of two normal breakfast's in half the time it took me to eat one.

"Do you always eat like that, Sky Child?" So he'd been watching me eat. Figures. I looked down at my now empty plate with hope that he wouldn't see my embarrassment. How did he manage to be so elegant? He even ate elegantly!

"No, I was just hungry," I replied after an awkward amount of time.

"I see. Are you still hungry?"

"A little bit, but I'm going to lunch in like an hour so I don't want to be full." I knew if Ghirahim offered me more food, I'd probably eat until I couldn't anymore.

Without looking up from his plate he responded, "that's understandable. If you change your mind though there are other things you may have." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I had a glass of the juice to learn that it was the same fruit that I liked to eat from the forest. I watched Ghirahim eat. Actually eating was the wrong word, he sat there picking at his food, using his fork to shuffle it around on the plate. He looked bored, thoughtful, or a combination of the two.

"Do you always eat like that, Ghirahim?" I said, imitating his quote from earlier. His expression changed at my jibe. A little smile crept onto his face.

"I generally don't eat, so no."

That was interesting statement… "Do you like, not need to eat?"

He moved to get up, "no, I don't have any physical need to indulge in human necessities."

I had many questions I wanted to ask about that, but I decided against it. One of which was why did he even have food if he didn't eat, but he'd probably pull up some mushy, 'I got it for you, sky child', kind of excuse.

I got up too, grabbing my plate and cup. I followed him into the kitchen and started to wash my dishes in the sink when he stopped me. "Don't bother yourself with servants work," he told me.

I sat the dish down in the sink and just left it there. It went against my usual habits, but I didn't care. He snapped his fingers, summoning a wicker basket onto the counter next to me. I opened it to see it filled with various fruits among several of other things. I noticed a few muffins, a small jug of the juice with accompanying glasses, and some dried meats. I picked up the basket.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Your snapping thing," from the first time he had summoned his rapier in Skyview Temple, I always wondered how he was able to materialize thing from thin air.

"Magic," he responded simply.

"Well… yeah, but like, _how_?" How did you manage to assemble a basket of stuff neatly arrange and summon it from nothing.

"Even if I did attempt to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh," I closed the lid on the basket and took it from the counter.

"Have fun on your _date_," he teased, empathizing the last word.

"It's not a date," I muttered, trying to hide my embarrassment at his words, "but thank you for the snacks." I was grateful for all he had done.

I watched as he moved one of his hands in position to snap again, "We will meet again, Link." Did he plan to…?

"Huh?" With a crisp snap, I was back in my room in Skyloft. I put the basket on the floor and sat down on my bed feeling a bit overwhelmed. His teleportation magic left me dizzy though it could also have something to do with the sudden altitude change. I looked up at the clock on my wall. I still had about an hour until I met with Zelda. I looked in the mirror. Looking over my outfit, I really felt that I should change, but I really liked the outfit and decided not to. If anyone asked me about it I'd just say that I traded for it with a Goron or something.

I wondered what I could do to kill some time. Now that the moment was nigh I felt anticipation building in the pit of my stomach. I left my room and went to distract myself for the next hour.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Date

I had spent the last hour hanging with Fledge. It was pleasant as I had had a lot to make up with him after being gone for so long. I was proud of him, he had managed to become strong just as he had aspired to. I didn't want to stop talking to him, but I had to pry myself from the conversation and be on my way in order to be in time.

"We'll have to talk like this again, Link. I enjoyed it," he said with a smile on his face.

"Of course, maybe even sometime later today would work out."

He looked thoughtful, "I have a date with Peatrice later today. So maybe tomorrow."

Wow, even Fledge wasn't single anymore. "Okay, well I'll probably see you around then."

At around 11:40 I went back to the academy to pick up the basket from my room. I walked the same path that I walked hundreds of times before to the plaza. Of course leave it to Zelda to be there early.

"Hey Link, you're early," she greeted me with a smile.

"I could say the same to you," I said with a laugh.

"Ah I had just got done picking up something at the bazaar so I decided I'd just wait out here instead of going back. By the way, interesting outfit." She eyed my clothing peculary.

"I decided I'd try something different out. Got a bit sick of green," I lied.

"Ah, I like it," she said feeling the material, "its very smooth."

"Mmm yeah," I said. "Well shall we head out?"

"After you," she replied as she gestured to the platform in the distance. I broke into a sprint and dived off the platform. I heard Zelda behind me as I called for my loftwing, mounted it, and steered it in the direction of the Thunderhead. I checked to make sure Zelda was behind me and seeing that she was, I followed the beam of light that led through the layer of clouds that separated the Thunderhead from the rest of Skyloft. Zelda followed me easily, so I sped up a bit and dived downward. As we neared the island, I thought I heard a gasp through the wind. I glanced behind me and was pretty sure I caught a glimpse of a smile on her face. A few seconds later we landed on the island. It was just as I had seen it the last time.

"Wow, so pretty," she said in an airy tone, "how did you find out about this place?"

"I had to go to the big building over there," I pointed to it in the distance, "and it always stood out to me."

"Ah, I'm glad you showed this to me," she said, meeting my eyes.

"If there's anyone I wanted to share this secret with, it'd be you," I hoped I wasn't blushing. I sat the basket down, and pulled out a blanket that I had placed in within it. I spread the blanket out in the middle of the island, picked up the basket and placed the it in the middle. I sat down and Zelda followed suit.

"May I?" She said, her hand resting on the lid.

"Of course," she opened the it, and began to pull out the various foods that were packed. She stared at some of them for several of seconds at a time. I couldn't blame her, they were as foreign to me as they were to her. I reached into the basket and got out two small plates, cups and a knife to cut the fruit with. I began cutting each different fruit into pieces and placing them onto the plates. Zelda pulled out the jug of juice and poured each of us a glass.

We began eating in silence. It was nice like this, plus I was too busy thinking up how to ask her out, so I didn't break the silence. Every once in a while she would make various "mmmms" and "ooooohs" at particular pieces of food. She must've really liked them. I had to admit I did too, but I was more reserved with my opinion on the matter.

Pretty soon the plates were empty and, content, Zelda flopped back into the grass. I went to lay next to her. It was time, the mood was set, I had to do it.

"Zelda, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now," I began.

"You can ask me anything, Link," it was the response I expected from her.

"I didn't want to do it like this, but I really need to get it off my chest," I hesitated. That sounded weird. Shaking my doubt off, I continued, "I have felt this way for some time now…" I chanced a glance at Zelda to see that she was looking down at her skirt, tracing along the patterns of it. "But, well I really think that I love you and want to go out with you and…" I trailed off. It was rushed, but it got out my point.

Zelda continued to fiddle with her skirt. The expression on her face was pained. "Link," she said slowly, "I should have told you this way earlier," he voice was nearly a whisper, "but, Link… I'm going out with Groose."

I felt my throat tighten making it harder to breath. I wanted to reply. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"I'm sorry, Link. I truly am. I've knew this would happen but I didn't tell you. I couldn't bare telling you… but in the end it just hurt you more," a single tear fell onto her skirt. I didn't want to see this, it hurt to see her crying. It made me want to cry, and I didn't want to do that. I needed to leave. I jumped to my feet. She looked up at me, "Link! Wait!'

I ignored her, lept off the edge of the small island and whistled for my loftwing. I hoped she wouldn't follow, but in case she did, I urged my loftwing to fly as fast as he could. I didn't slow down until I was out of the Thunderhead. I debated… did I want to go back to Skyloft? Not really. I didn't want her to come by later and check on me. I didn't want her to pity me. I didn't want to see her, or Groose, or Pipit, or Fledge, or Karane, or anyone… that wasn't alone. Alone… I didn't want to be alone.

I instinctively flew in the direction of the green pillar of light. I knew the reason I was going there, but I didn't want to accept it. I'd rather just fly guided by my conscious, rather than my own choice. The wind roose goose bumps on my bear arms and stung my eyes. In a sadistic way I liked the feeling. I couldn't shed tears with the wind in my eyes.

I knew I didn't have my sailcloth; my supplies were something I realized that I had forgotten at his house earlier this morning. I flew my bird through the barrier, swooping skillfully through the sky. I saw the temple at the Sealed Grounds below me, but I passed it. I kept going, passing the giant tree in the middle of the forest. I flew over the deep woods nearing the Skyview temple, and continued into the new area I had went to yesterday. I didn't know what to look for, but I wasn't going to leave until I found it.

"..._very close to the area I found you in,"_ I remembered his words from only a few hours ago. I kept my altitude and surveyed the forest. Green seemed to span endlessly through the area. I slowed down to get a better look at things, and noticed something amiss. Though in the distance I noticed a building. It wasn't like the other temples in the area, this building was made in with black masonry instead of the grey that was common in these parts. I flew closer to the building. Upon closer inspection I was sure that it was his house. I could _feel _that it was. I took another look at the house before I landed inside of the gate that ran along the perimeter of the area. A few Bokoblin's that patrolled the inclosure looked over at me. They seemed as though they wanted to force me to leave, as though they knew they should do something about me, but they didn't take action against me. Maybe something was holding them back? Or maybe I was infamous amongst their race as a result of having lodge countless of the creatures on my blade, so much that they didn't bother me for fear of their life.

Ignoring them since they were ignoring me, I approached the door. My loftwing seemed uneased by this turn of events, but I wanted to keep him there in case I needed to leave in a moment's notice. Glancing around once more, I used a heavy, black door knocker to knock on the door. Now to wait...

A few moments later, a surprised Ghirahim opened the door, "What brings you back so soon?" he asked me. My loftwing, sensing I was at ease flew into the distance.

I didn't want to tell him the truth. Honestly I didn't even know why I had come here. I felt hurt, betrayed even, and I came here so that I didn't have to face Zelda or anyone else for that matter. I didn't understand why he was the first one that came to mind when I wanted to run away. I came here seeking comfort… but would he give it to me? Was he truly the best person to turn to?

He must've seen the expressions that passed across my face as I thought this because he looked at me with concern now, "What's wrong, Sky child?"

I changed my expression, a force smile now on my face, "I noticed I left some of my stuff here... I just came to get it," I lied. He observed my expression for a second. I could tell he knew that that wasn't the only reason I was here.

Without warning Ghirahim pulled me into a warm embrace. I looked up at him and saw an unrecognizable emotion in those deep brown eyes of his. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. He pulled me in tighter and I nuzzled my head into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and in a whisper he repeated that same question, "What's wrong, Sky Child?"

Every person that I knew would tell me that this was wrong, but if it was so wrong… then why did it feel so _right_? I pressed my face into the skin exposed on his neck. I felt the smoothness of his skin, breathed in his wondrous scent, and knew, in that moment, that whatever anyone wanted to say could not make me think this was wrong.

"I'm just so lonely," my voice was barely above a whisper. I held back emotions that threatened to surface. "Everyone else has someone, but I'm just all alone. All this time… all this time I had these feelings for her, and, and she knew, but she didn't just tell me. She couldn't just come out and tell me she was dating Groose?!" my voice was nearly a yell now. "I don't want to see them, I don't want their pity…" I had calmed down again, "but I also don't want to be alone anymore."

He rubbed his hand up and down my back soothingly, "then you don't have to be."

I pulled away so I could get a better view of his face. I saw only sincerity in his eyes. A realization dawned upon me. I didn't have to be alone because he was here. We gazed into each other's eyes. He was beautiful, undeniably exquisite. Looking at him I began to appreciate every detail. His depthless brown eyes. The way that his hair fell so perfectly over the left side of his face. Looking at him I felt a burning passion surface from within. I longed… to kiss him.

I pulled Ghirahim by his cape to get his face closer to own, and shyly kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips, at first. He deepened the kiss by lifting me up slightly. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking me for entry. I complied, opening my mouth and allowing his tongue in. We frenched with an immense passion, our tongues battling for dominance. Only when I was breathless did I break the contact. We just stood there gazing into each other's eyes; relishing in the moment. His eyes were clouded over with an emotion - lust.

"How about we go inside?" he suggested. I snapped myself out of my haze. I hadn't even noticed that we had been standing in the doorway of his house the whole time. "If you want to talk about what happened, I'm here for you, Link," he opted to use my real name, rather than the pet name he gave me.

"Maybe," I muttered. I didn't really want to talk about it, but maybe I would later.

Ghirahim led me through the main hall and into a lavish living room. He took a seat on a red velvet couch, gesturing for me to follow. I sat next to him, leaning into his warm body. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It was nice being close to another person like this. I just hated that feeling of regret deep down that I felt because he wasn't Zelda. There would probably always be a part of me that wanted Zelda. As much as it hurted, it was an undeniable fact that I still wanted her.

I just sat there, in his arms in silence, and I enjoyed this. I had no complaints. Even though I only had been up for 3 hours or so, my body felt tired. I was still recovering from my injury, and now an emotional one as well. These weighed down on me and made me feel heavy both physically and emotionally. My eyelids drooped, and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

Sometime later I woke up. I felt disoriented for a second as my brain tried to catch up. Then I remembered what had happened earlier today, and wish I hadn't. I as laying alone on the couch covered in a soft blanket. That didn't add up… hadn't I fallen asleep on Ghirahim? I decided to go look for him. I briefly wondered the chances of my finding him. I mean the house was huge, and he might not even be here. Then again, would he leave me here alone? I walked into the main hallway and was going to head up stairs, when I was distracted by a sound.

It was music, but nothing like I had ever heard. It was so _sad_. My heart filled with emotion upon hearing the somber melody. It was like his soul was etched into each note. I sought to learn more about the instrument that could produce such lovely tones. I followed the sound up the stairs, down a hallway, and to a pair of big double doors. I quietly opened them and slipped into the room shutting the door with a soft thud. My entry didn't break his concentration and he continued to play his song.

The scene was perfect. The windows in this room took up most of the wall, and were slanted at the top, much like that of a greenhouse. In the room there were many things that were new to me. A large black table sized… thing … with black and white keys sat in the middle of the room. A bench ran along with side with the keys. I assumed it was an instrument, but I couldn't be sure. A large and medium sized version of the instrument that Ghirahim was playing sat in one corner. I also noticed a large version of what reminded me of my Goddess harp. A stand held sheets of paper. An easel stood in another corner of the room (finally something I recognized), and on it was a painting of a twilight sense. It was a very extravagant picture, and I was surprised to find out that Ghirahim was so talented.

He finished his composition and moved the instrument from the crook of his neck to his knee.

"Ah, you're up," he noted, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no," I reassured him. "I just heard the music and followed the sound to find you up here. By the way, whatever you were playing was beautiful," I said sincerely.

He smiled at my compliment, "Thank you, Sky Child. Talent comes with time."

I asked my burning question, "What are all of these? Instruments?"

"Yes, this one in my hand is a violin. Those two that look like this are the cello and bass - the bigger of the two being the bass. That," he gestured to the big black thing, "is a piano. All these instruments were very popular during Hylia's lifetime, but most of them were lost with time."

It was amazing the things that could be 'lost with time'. "You can play them all?"

"Yes, I learned how to in my many years of free time," he paused, "Do you play anything?"

I thought for a second. I had gotten pretty good at the harp. I'd actually say that I had a natural talent for it. I pointed to the large harp in the room, "I play a smaller version of that. I haven't played it long, but I'm not horrible at it," I wanted to play something for him too... "Actually, now that I think about it, my harp is in my pouches."

"Oh, really now?" with a snap he summoned my adventure pouch and handed it over to me. I dug around in one of the enchanted pouches until I pulled out an elegant, golden harp. He looked curiously at the instrument. I knew he knew what it was; he had seen it before at the Temple of Time.

"Um, I only know a few songs," I regretted offering to play for him because now I felt nervous.

"That's fine. Just play the one you are best at," he urged.

Taking a deep breath, I started playing a song that I hoped wouldn't offend him. It was the Ballad of the Goddess, a song I had heard at least a hundred times. Each note I strummed off easily. As I played I felt Zelda there, singing along. Without knowing it I sung the theme as I played.

"_En... Dashadu... _

_No bei... Seine du... _

_Dein shu tu... _

_Keiranu sa lei... "_

Realizing I had sang that while I played, I blushed. I never had sung for anyone but Zelda. Zelda claimed that I was good at it, but I was always too shy to sing to anyone else.

"You have a lovely voice, Link," the voice snapped me out of my trance.

I blushed, looking away from him, "thank you," I muttered. I looked out the window, the sun streamed into the room. The sun reflected off of Ghirahim's large diamond earing, throwing prisms of light around the room. Whenever he moved his head even slightly, the rays would dance on the walls of the room. Looking out at the sun I could tell that it was nearly twilight.

Ghirahim must've been thinking the same thing, "Do you plan to stay here tonight?"

"That's a good question," I replied. I knew that I _should_ go back to Skyloft, but I really didn't want to. I made my mind up, "I think I'll stay."

"Your friends won't be worried about you, will they?"

"Like you care," I muttered, "and honestly, I don't care either," I answered boldly. What did it matter if they worried? They knew I was capable of handling myself.

"Hoooh. So rebellious. Someone seems to be a bit fed up at his friends, isn't he?" he teased.

"A little bit," I admitted. A little bit may have been an understatement. I was furious at Zelda at least. After saving her and being her friend for as long as I remember among things, I couldn't believe that she'd choose Groose over me.

His tone changed, "On a serious note… do you want to talk about it?" I did- I really did want to talk about it… but…

"Well, I told you that Zelda is dating Groose, right?" It was pointless to ask, I knew I had told him.

"Yes," he simply responded.

"It's just that I feel so betrayed that Zelda is with Groose. I honestly was vain enough to think that I was the only option, that she wouldn't choose anyone besides me. I want Zelda, but now I know that I can't have her because she has someone else now," admitting this to him seemed to take a weight off of my chest.

He thought about what I said, "I can understand your feelings. It was you that saved her."

"_I used you, Link." _I believed the words now. She had used me, and then threw me away like I was nothing.

"And what makes it worse is I bet she could tell that I liked her…" As I thought about her, my feelings towards her worsened. It was odd that 10 or so years of friendship could be altered so easily with one bad occurrence. "Am I immature for being mad at her for liking someone else?" The question was more directed to myself than him. I had no right to be mad at her because she fell for someone that wasn't me. She could love who she loved.

'_She didn't have to use you_'… I shook the thought away.

Eyeing me, Ghirahim stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He sat his instrument down on the chair and closed the distance between us, "Love is a cruel thing sometimes, isn't it?" before I could answer the question, he continued, "but it can also be a very, very beautiful thing," he looked into my eyes as he said that.

Did he… have feelings for me? '_Of course not, you idiot. He's a man, he's eons older than you, and he's your enemy.'_ I felt stupid for even thinking that. He was, as he would put it, 'Demon Lord Ghirahim'. He wouldn't be concerned with someone as simple as me.

Yet that look in his eyes… I thought back to earlier this morning in his tub. The way that he _touched _me. I thought of that dream of him, of that kiss. Of the other kiss in which our tongues danced with one another. Even if he did love me, which was unlikely, the thought of me loving him back was irrational. He had been nice to me today, yeah, but that didn't necessarily 'fix' the things he had done in the past. The harm he had caused me, and… everyone else. I didn't think that people were not to be forgiven for doing wrong things, even things like murder to an extent, but it would take time for him to fully redeem himself in my eyes.

His depthless brown eyes stared deep down into my own. There was an emotion I didn't recognize in them, but if I were to guess what it was, I'd say it was some kind of hunger. He pulled me into an embrace, and I felt his hair tickle the side of my face as he moved to whisper in my ear, "I _want_ you, Sky Child," he said in a husky voice.

I thought of those words for a second. He wanted me? There were several ways those words could be interpreted, but because of that husky voice, and hungry look in his eyes, I knew he meant them in a sexual way. I didn't know what to think of that. Sure I felt good from what he did to me in the bathtub, but at the same time he was, well a man. I momentarily found it odd that the first concern that came to mind was the he was a man, not that, up until today, I was plagued with nightmares about him, thought that he was completely evil and dreaded every encounter with him. Messed up priorities? Pretty much.

He was waiting for me, but what would I say? 'Well that's too bad, because I don't want you.' The fundamental question. Did I not want him? Was the idea of engaging in activities with another man really that awful to me? I thought again of those feelings earlier. I had to admit they were wonderful sensations, even if I didn't mentally condone them fully. Would it really hurt to try something different? During my childhood I had always been taught that anything like that should be between a man and a woman, not a woman and a woman or a man and a man. I didn't think that anyone would act out against someone that choose to be with a person of the same sex, but I could imagine it would be the topic of gossip behind closed doors. There was one couple that people assumed were together, but if they were, they never came out about it. Professor Horwell and Owlan - if anyone was gay in Skyloft, it was them.

I decided something. Tonight I wouldn't let things that happened in the past, or what people think influence me. I would do what I wanted to do, and at this current point in time a curiosity burned within me. I always have wanted to do _things_ with Zelda, and it was natural having these feelings, being a teenager and all. Obviously I couldn't do these things with Zelda unless she broke up with Groose (usually once you are in a relationship with someone on Skyloft, its permanent), and there also weren't really any single women my age left for me to get into a relationship with. I didn't want to die a virgin after all…

I met his eyes. I would do it, not because I morally thought it was right, not because I felt obligated to please anyone, no. I'd do it because I wanted to, "Then take me."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. His eyes searched my own for emotion. Probably checking to see if I really wanted him to 'take me'. I held his gaze for a moment not daring to be the one to break it. He chuckled to himself, almost mischievously, a hand going to his face. Like a child who just realized where his parents hid the candy.

I wondered what he was laughing about, "What?" I asked him.

He continued to laugh for a second before answering my question, "I didn't expect that answer."

I, myself, didn't even expect the answer, so it was doubtful that he would either. I still didn't get why he found my answer funny though, "Okay, so why is that so amusing to you?"

He didn't answer, instead after he was done laughing, he went back to staring at me. He leaned his face towards me until our noses were almost touching. "It's not so much an amused laugh as it is a happy one."

A weird answer, "…okay." I didn't know much else to say, but it was good that he was happy, I guess. I began to feel scared. What did having sex with a man entail? Like I learned enough in health to understand it with a woman, but I never learned how to do it with a man. I assumed he knew, but I felt too awkward to ask him.

"Are you a virgin?" as soon as I uttered the question I blushed furiously. I hadn't meant to ask him it, it just came out.

He didn't answer with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Rather he repeated my question back, "Are _you_ a virgin?" he said with emphasis on 'you'.

"I asked you first," I replied, "anyway, given your sexual expertise I doubt that you are a virgin."

He narrowed his eyes at the comment, "and I assume by what I did to you… you area virgin. Well at least you _were_ a virgin. Depends on if you count what we did as a sexual act."

Leave it to him to turn a harmless question into him proving that I was no longer a virgin. "And on the subject of it, no I am not a virgin. You ought to have been able to figure that one out yourself. "

I grumbled something incomprehensible in response, "I shouldn't have asked," I ended up muttering.

"I will admit it has been quite a while since I have engaged in 'activities' with another person. I may be a bit rusty."

Did people get bad at sex? "Mmmm," I murmured for a lack of anything better to say.

"I'd rather not violate you in here though. I think a bed would be a better place in which to act out our endeavors," he was straight to the point for once.

"'Our endeavors'? I think that it was you that wanted to do this," he smiled at my response.

"You agreed to them, and I think that mutual acceptance makes them _our endeavors."_

He had a point, I had to admit that much, "But you want to do it now?"

"I said that I want you Sky Child. Why should I wait when you're right here?"

'_Because I'm nervous as hell and have never had sex in my life?'_, in my opinion, my reason was legit, but if I said it out loud he'd tease me for sure. I sucked up my fear, what could be so bad about it, he wouldn't make it painful or anything… hopefully.

"I just thought sex was like one of those that you did at night, when you are in that mood and stuff," I mean it just seemed like one of those things you did in secrecy.

"No, Link," he said dropping my pet name, "you do it when you are, well… aroused," with that he grabbed my hand and led it to the spot between his legs. He pressed my hand against it using his own and I could feel just how hard he was. I blushed a brilliant red at the contact. He released my hand and moved his own onto my rear. He pulled me into his body and began to grind against me. The feeling caused a shiver to run down my spine. To my dismay he stopped, opting to pick me up bridal style.

"As I said, this isn't the place to do this," apparently he didn't want to mess up the interior of his music room. I was slightly surprised that he could carry me so easily. Then again I shouldn't have been. He had plenty of time to achieve the best physical state possible. He carried me down the hall and only sat me down when we got to the double doors that went into his room. He turned the knob and opened the door, gesturing for me to go in first. I went in and just kind of stood there awkwardly.

Did I take off my clothes? Or did I lay down? I had no idea how the proceedings of intercourse went. As I thought about this, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed against my back. He pulled me into his lower body and I felt my ass press against his erection. I felt his breath on my neck as he began to nip and suck at the skin. He ran his tongue from my neck all the way up to the tip of my ear. I felt my body relax and lean into him. It felt good and I wanted more.

One of the hands around my waist slipped into my shirt and up to my left nipple which he began to rub and squeeze. A small moan escaped my throat as he started to pinch the nipple harder, sending spikes of pleasure through me. His other hand slipped low and rubbed against my groin. Even through the fabric of the tights I wore I could feel his hand perfectly. He massaged my arousal using circular motions and all of this together, the biting, the pinching and the rubbing put me into this state of ecstasy. My legs started to give on me, and I found myself needing him for support.

"Let's move to the bed," he murmured in my ear. I put effort into taking the 4 steps between where we were standing and the bed. I lay down on top of the bedding. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me with one leg between my own, and another to the side of my right leg. He put his hands under my shirt, and slipped it off and over my head, tossing it on the floor. He looked over my bare chest with an odd expression on his face. It was like he was only half there, driven by lust. His large brown eyes felt as though they carried a weight in them, though I could not decipher what emotion they held. He leaned his face closer to my own and pressed his lips against mine. He nibbled on my bottom lip and ran his tongue against it as he asked for entry. I granted his request and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. Our tongues mingled with each other in a passionate kiss as we melded into one.

I felt my body become hot. Every touch was like a spark on my skin.

After a few moments, he pulled away. I found myself gasping for air from the lack of oxygen during the kiss, but I found myself gasping in a different way when I felt a long appendage, his tongue, on my member. It was a sensation unlike anything I had ever felt. I arched my back at the feeling, a moan escaping through my lips.

"Ghirahim," I breathed in a quiet voice. He licked the tip before taking it in his mouth. He slowly took the rest of my cock into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down on my erection causing a long drawn out moan from me. He flicked the tip of my cock with his tongue, and started to massage the base of my shaft with his hand. It was becoming too much as I bucked up into the hot cavern I felt myself nearing release. My breathing grew erratic, my heart rate quickened even further, and I whimpered at the unreal sensations. Before I could release, Ghirahim stopped his ministrations.

I glanced at him, "why?" my voice was a breathy whine and moan put together.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing, Sky Child," he was doing quite the opposite by stopping. "Plus, I have something that needs… taken care of… as well."

With a crisp snap he removed his own attire. I looked over his toned, pale body, starting from his chest and going down. I noticed that he was sporting his own full blown erection as well.

"You may not immediately like what is to come, but if you persevere, I promise, that in time, you will come to enjoy it."

What he said made me slightly nervous, but I didn't have time to think because he took my attention by grinding his lower body against my own. He wasn't as noisy as I was. The sounds he made were more like grunts. I locked eyes with him, laced my fingers in his silky white hair, and pulled him into a kiss. He once again paused, this time a devious smile on his face.

He put 2 fingers to my lips, "open, Sky Child." Why on earth…? I silenced the questions that surfaced and took his 2 fingers into my mouth. "Cover them well," he instructed. For about 30 seconds we just stay there, me sucking on his fingers. When he seemed to think that they were 'well coated' he pulled them away, and went back between my legs. This time he didn't tend to my throbbing erection, rather he went and probed at my entrance. I instinctively tensed at the contact.

"Relax and it won't hurt as much," his smooth voice reassured. I think I understood how men had sex now. I was slightly nervous to get underway with it, but I couldn't bail out now. My breath hitched as he slowly inserted one of his lubricated fingers into my rear. I grunted at the contact. This was definitely something I was not used to. He slowly pushed the finger further until it was fully inside of me. After twirling it around a bit, and causing me several of pained expressions, he put in the other lubricated finger. It was even worse than the first, but all that faded away when he touched a special spot within me. This spot sent sparks throughout my whole body, and nearly caused me to scream with pleasure.

Ghirahim led my legs onto his shoulders and then resumed stroking my member, smirking at my reaction to his previous probing. The feeling of his hand on my cock made it hard to tell that he had removed his fingers from my rear, until I felt something, much larger, start to enter. I inhaled sharply at the feeling of this new intrusion, and had the urge to pull away from the appendage.

He noticed my discomfort, "just give it a minute and then it will feel better." I took his word, and tried to just focus on the feeling of his hand on my shaft and not the cock that slowly gauged my ass. When he was fully in me, he stopped for a second before slowly pulling out, and then pushing back in. He continued to do this, increasing pace as I adjusted to him. Each time he rammed into me he'd hit that spot that made me see stars. I longed for more for speed, and for more of him. I moved myself against him as much as I could to help him penetrate me further.

"Ghirahim… more…" I wanted him to show me the depths of ecstasy. He growled in response to hearing me say his name like that and rammed into me harder and harder while stroking me faster and faster. Both of our heart rates were elevated, breathing erratic. Sweat covered my skin with a thin layer. If I had been in the Knight Academy in Skyloft, I would have woke up everyone with the noise that I made upon release. It was somewhere between a scream and a whine. My eyes rolled back into my head as my seed spilled onto my stomach. A thrust later, Ghirahim followed, still rubbing my cock so that I could ride out my release.

Ghirahim met my eyes once more and kissed me. It was a lust-filled, possessive kiss. I kissed him back, fingers tangling in each other's hair. In this moment, in this place, I didn't feel any of the hurt I had before. Insecurities, doubts, worries – all of them, gone. Every day since I was young, I was always depressed, but I hid it behind a facade. I didn't have parents – everyone else did. I didn't know what happened to them, I didn't even know if they were dead or not, just that, apparently one night a knight on patrol heard crying in the distance, went to investigate and found me. People assume that they lived in one of the other provinces that existed in the sky, but their motive for leaving me was unknown.

Not having parents automatically made me stand out from the other children on Skyloft. Most of the adults pitied me and treated me specially since I didn't have anyone, while some of the children, Groose being the main one, would pick on me. Zelda never did, she was the person who had grown up closest to me – who I had always seen as a friend, maybe even a sister. It was her that finally helped me adjust and give me that feeling of 'belonging'. I still lived this way of life, but I was no longer bullied by my peers ever since I rescued Zelda and bonded with Groose.

I liked Skyloft, it was pretty, but then again, I had been there for almost all my life. Anything before Skyloft I didn't remember. It was just so small. Islands were scattered around the land mass, but I had seen them all, I had seen everything that there was to see, even things that hadn't been by any other eyes, such as the Triforce Temple. The thought of going back to Skyloft – going back to that dull life after my adventure just seemed so _wrong_. I feared the boredom, the peace. I feared the way that they would treat me – like I was special for doing something necessary. I wanted to explore this world; to see it sights, hear its sounds, and taste its foods, feel the soft dirt under my feet…

Something deep down told me that these thoughts originated because of Zelda's rejection. 10 hours ago, I would have been fine settling down, having children, becoming a knight. Now the thought was like a slap in the face. I looked over at the man next to me and felt this strange feeling within me.

Ghirahim had pulled out, and was lying at my side just, _staring_, "Hey, Ghirahim," I began. Ghirahim didn't respond immediately, he just snapped, and to my surprise, the mess that was on and in me disappeared.

"Hmmmm?" I looked away a bit as I phrased my question. I doubt that he would protest, but it still was a big thing I was asking him.

"Well, I was thinking and my journey, even with the hardships, was probably the most exhilarating experience that has ever happened to me." I continued.

"I'd assume it to be so," he interjected.

Okay, well, yeah, I should have expected that response. I brushed his comment aside, "Well I don't want to return to just living my dull old life in Skyloft. I want to explore this land, and… well… I want to do it with you," the last comment caused me to blush a brilliant red.

Ghirahim smiled, but I couldn't ignore another emotion that I saw on his face. Why was I so emotionally incompetent? Maybe if I paid more attention to people I could read them better. The hidden emotion disappeared. "Sky Child, I'd enjoy adventuring with you, but –"

'But', if there was any word I hated, it was 'but'.

"but, maybe not across the surface so much as…in the demon world."

Okay not rejection, but the demon world? "Is that… safe?"

"I'm not called _Demon Lord_ Ghirahim without reason. Of course it would be safe, granted you are in my presence."

"Oh so the other demons regard you highly?" I wanted to know more about him.

"That, or may they see their end at the edge of my blade."

"Wow, so violent," killing people just because they didn't respect your stature.

"You'd know my violent side well, Sky Child," and I beat your violent side 3 times. I wouldn't dare say that to him though.

"So what is in the demon world?" I imagined it to be a realm of fire and death, much like hell.

"Demons," he replied with a coy smile.

"I would have NEVER guessed," I replied sarcastically. Leave it to him, 'demons'. Pssssh.

He laughed, "It's not horrible, but we – meaning us demons – would prefer to live in this world."

My eyes were growing heavy as I talked to him, "mmmm," was all I could manage.

Ghirahim brushed a stray strand of my hair into place. In this place separated from my reality everything felt so surreal.

I had to tell them, I owed them that much. Even if they didn't care, even if they wouldn't come looking for me, I need to tell my friends that I was leaving. I didn't know when I'd see them again, or even if I'd see them again. I decided that tomorrow I'd return to Skyloft to pack my things and wish them farewell.

"Tomorrow I'm going back to Skyloft," I said sleepily.

He looked thoughtful, "I thought you didn't want to go back."

"No, no. Just to get things… and to say goodbye," I felt slight sadness as I considered leaving the place I called home, but the thought of new sights kept me set on my goal.

"I see. I wonder what they'll say."

"I do too," it will no doubt be a surprise to them.

Ghirahim shuffled closer to me, and pulled me close to his body. I blushed from embarrassment because we were both still naked. We just sat there in silence. The warmth of his body and the blankets that covered me lured me closer to the grasp of sleep. I knew it was still pretty early, in the evening, and I was hungry, but I still ended up drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Skyloft

I jumped off the bird when I was above the plaza and landed nimbly with assistance from my sailcloth. A few people that were about their daily tasks took notice of me. Usually they would just take a glance at who had come back into town, and then pay it no mind, but everyone that looked at me stared for some time. I assumed that it had something to do with the outfit I was wearing. He said he had picked it up while I was sleeping, but when I asked him where he got it from, he wouldn't tell me.

The outfit consisted of a leather jacket, but it was unlike the leather that we had in Skyloft. It wasn't brown and dull, it was a deep black and shiny. The sun turned the shiny silver ornaments on it into blinding points of light. The rays reflected off of the leather as well and I was baking in it. I had the jacket open because of the heat, so it revealed a red shirt much like the one I had on yesterday, but this one was shorter, and had a u-shaped neck. I still wore the thin silver chain as well. My pants were unlike anything else I had ever worn, and though I didn't admit it to Ghirahim, they were a tad uncomfortable. The pants were black, and much like tights, but instead of stretchy elastic, they were made with a material he called denim. The outfit was complete with a pair of black leather boots with the same glamour and studs as the jacket. I knew I looked completely out of place in the outfit.

Sighing to myself and ignoring the eyes that still bore into me, I decided to begin looking for everyone. I'd go to the Academy last because I planned to pack and leave once I got there.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Pipit approaching me, "What's up Link?" he asked, eyeing me up and down.

I didn't want to be here for long so I cut to the chase, "I'm planning on leaving Skyloft so I came back to say my goodbyes and to get my stuff."

A look of shock crossed his face, "You-you're leaving? For how long? Why?"

Another sigh, "Yeah, I really liked my time down on the surface so I'm leaving on an expedition of it. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it'll be a while." Who knows when I'd see them again? I could be gone for decades for all they knew.

Pipit's voice lost its usual hype, "Wow, well I hope that everything turns out well then," good, he didn't try to convince me to stay.

"I have a companion coming with me that I met on the surface, so I should be in good hands," I reassured. He look a bit surprised at that piece of information. A lot of people though I was more of an alone type so they probably didn't expect me to have found someone to journey with. "I'd like to talk more, but I told him that I'd be back in like an hour so that we could head out," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Well I give you my best wishes Link. I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you. I'll tell you all about it when I return," I promised. With that I head into the bazaar. Luv, the potion shop owner thanked me for everything that I did for Skyloft, and offered me some free potions to take with me on my journey. I politely refused. Ghirahim probably had plenty of those kinds of supplies to bring with us. Rubin looked dismayed upon me announcing my departure. I was probably his only customer after all, and without me there, who would he have to buy his stuff? He still wished me farewell. Gondo thanked me for fixing Scrapper for him, and Sparrot, the fortune teller with huge eyes, thanked me for retrieving a replacement for his crystal ball when his old one broke.

I left the bazaar and made my way over to the Academy. My friends were there, I could only imagine their reaction when I told them that I was leaving for good. Pipit had took it pretty well, but that was probably because I hadn't been around in a while anyways. Fledge would surely miss me – I had always been the first person he'd go to when he had a problem, but he'd adjust.

I went into the school via the door on the first floor. The hallway was empty. My room was so easily accessible that I was tempted to just grab my things, leave, and let Pipit be the harbinger of the news of my departure, but I didn't. At the very least I owed them a farewell in person. I took a few steps down the hall and arrived at the first door. The room belonged to Fledge, whose room was next to my own. I didn't know why he'd be here in the middle of the day, but it was worth a try.

To my surprise I heard voices on the other side of the door. I sucked in a breath not wanting to disrupt them, but doing it nonetheless. I knocked. Behind the door I heard a shuffle, light steps and a rattle as the knob was turned. Fledge greeted me with a look that was a mix between flustered, annoyed and surprised. Peatrice sat on his bed, he cheeks slightly flush. She waved to me.

"Oh hi, Link," he began hesitantly, "nice outfit."

'_Stop with the goddamn comments about my outfit_,' I thought to myself.

"Thanks," I simply replied.

Fledge looked down at his feet, probably wanting to get back to what he was doing. "What brings you here?"

"I wish to bid you farewell," I tried to mimic the demon's elegant demeanor.

"Farewell?" this piqued his interest, "where are you going?"

"I have decided that I shall be relocating to the Surface. I enjoyed my time there, and I wish to explore the place more thoroughly. The Surface just seems so limitless in comparison to our small little island and I just don't want to be stuck here all my life."

"You know Zelda wants to settle the Surface…" he began.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Yeah, but with the amount of people that live in Skyloft, it's going to take a lot longer to settle than I can explore it."

"True," was his response, "I just want you to be safe," he added.

I saved Zelda from debatably the most evil thing to walk the Earth, and they worried about me being, 'safe'.

"I'll be fine. I have experience," I said stubbornly. It was nice that the cared, but they ought to have some faith in my abilities. "Anyways, I have to get going before sunset, and still have a lot of people to talk to… so… bye Fledge. I won't forget our times together," I turned to Peatrice, "bye Peatrice. You were the greatest item checker around," I cringed at my compliment wishing it could have been less terrible.

"Bye Link. Thanks for the company all those times," she said in a quiet voice.

Fledge made eye contact with me. He worse a sad look mixed with hesitation, "Ah, I hope everything goes well down there Link, and…" he paused, "I hope you aren't leaving because of what happened between you and Zelda."

I blinked at the statement. I didn't know what to think about what he said. Had Zelda just gone around telling everyone that I asked her out? Maybe she told Groose and he spread the word? I didn't know how he found out, but it had to be from Zelda and it hurt me that she would tell everyone about our situation without even thinking of asking me. I'd get to the bottom of this now.

"Who told you about that?" I demanded. My tone was angry and I felt slight remorse talking to Fledge like that.

He looked taken aback by the question, "Zelda was worried about you… She thought maybe I knew how you were doing since she said you ran off. Naturally I wondered what had upset you so I asked, and well, she told me."

My eyes narrowed to slits, "I see," was all I said, "Bye," I said curtly, turned on my heel, and left him standing in the doorway.

To think I was going to tell her goodbye. 'As if' I thought. It was immature, but I decided I'd leave now. What did it matter who I said what to? I had no obligation to tell them goodbye, and if they asked where I was, I told enough people that they could find out. I walked to my room, which ironically was next door to Fledge's, and quietly slipped in. Quietly because I had an ulterior motive.

I slipped into the room and closed the door behind me. I sat carefully down on my bed, and just listened. At the top of the divider that separates the larger room into two smaller ones was a gap. It was big enough, that if I had wanted to, I could climb onto my desk, and slip through it with a little effort. I had no reason to do that, so I'd never tried. The point was voices traveled easily from room to room, so I'd be able to hear all that they said.

"Zelda's rejection sure got to Link, didn't it?" It was Fledge's voice and he sounded worried.

"Well she really did lead him on," Peatrice replied.

"Yeah, but leaving Skyloft is a tad extreme," Fledge continued.

"Maybe he wishes to seek love elsewhere," I heard her muffled laughter that came at the end of the sentence. I bit my lip at the comment. It was said in a sarcastic manner, as though I wouldn't be able to find love. Well I had. He was just someone that no one on Skyloft would approve of.

"Oh don't be mean. Link is attractive, young, athletic… he basically has all the traits that any girl would be looking for," jealousy leaked into that statement as he thought of my good traits.

"He is, but that doesn't stop you from being better. You have just a special charm that makes me _want _you," Peatrice's voice was filled with lust.

"Mmmm well… now that he's gone, we can resume our plans."

Did they plan to? "Take of them knickers baby," Fledge said in manly voice. I heard some rustling as Peatrice removed her panties.

"Ooooooh, Fleeeeeeedge," Peatrice moaned, "don't just _licccccck_, bite," Fledge must of compiled because Peatrice let out a high pitched whine.

"Shhhhh quiet down hun. We don't want anyone to hear us and think something is wrong," Fledge warned.

"Oh they all know what sex is. I know Zelda for one does it with Groose like every night," I simply blinked. I thought that Zelda was pure. She shouldn't be doing things like that without marrying…

'_You did them too, Link.'_ True I wasn't one to talk.

"Mmmmmghf," she seemed to have put a pillow over her mouth to muffle her reactions. I could hear Fledge slurping like a dehydrated dog on a hot day. The sound, and mental images that popped into my head at the thought made me a bit sick to my stomach. I ought to leave soon anyway so I started packing up all the stuff that I'd miss. It turned out that wasn't much. Just some pictures, a few books, and a few outfits so I could have an alternative to Ghirahim's fashion sense if I wanted it.

Scanning the room again, I made sure I didn't leave anything that I'd want to come back for. Feeling peeved at Fledge and Peatrice, I wanted to let them know that their little 'event' hadn't gone unnoticed. I coughed. Not like a sick cough, but like a *hint hint* cough. The room went silent. Feeling satisfied, I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

My mood had taken quite the sour twist, so I wasn't happy when on my way out I noticed the last person I wanted to talk to. Zelda. She looked at me, her expression blank, but it changed to relief, then to confusion, and settled on something along the lines of remorse.

"I was worried about you," she said addressing me. I just stared at her, hoping she could see the hostility on my face. She must've because she broke eye contact, opting to look at the floor instead.

"I've been fine," my voice was thick with venom.

"Oh that's good…" I could tell she didn't believe me, "Why the bags?"

"Just some of my stuff. I came back to pack up the things I wanted to keep," her eyes widened.

"Wait, are you leaving? Is it something I did?" she asked in an urgent voice.

"Actually, partially. After you rejected me, I realized that the one thing in the world that I wanted could never be mine. Truth is, I'll always want you, so why stay here where you'll just be able to taunt me with your existence? No, I'll leave and go far, far away from here… with my boyfriend," she raised an eyebrow at that last word. Before she could interrupt I continued, "Anyway everyone here has changed, you've all become whores, and frankly I have no want to associate myself with you all. So I won't. Anyways bye, you used to be a good friend… bitch," I realized that I couldn't take back the things I had just said, but I didn't necessarily want to either.

She didn't say bye, she didn't even watch as I walked out the door. She just stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Before I was out of hearing distance she yelled one last question to me, "Wait! Who's your boyfriend?" Of course that would be what she asks.

"Why should I tell _you_, when _you _didn't tell me about Groose?" she blinked. "I'll just tell you this much. You know him, and he's not from Skyloft," she looked puzzled, but the answer should've been easy to come by. There were very few people involved in the whole affair, only 2 of which (that I could think of) that were male - Demise and Ghirahim. When she did figure it out I'd be gone because I had left her standing in the threshold of the door of the Knight Academy. I made my way to a diving platform for what could be my last time, and jumped into the seemingly endless blue abyss.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

It had been a week since I said my goodbyes. I had spent most of the time up until now alone. Ghirahim claimed that he had things that he needed to 'prepare' before we were permitted to go to the Demon realm, Zacathazan, and he hadn't come home since he went out to start said preparations. I had spent my free time roaming his manor and getting into whatever I could. Most of the doors in his house were left open so I was able to explore them at my leisure, but a select few were locked. I wondered did he lock them to prevent me from snooping, or did he always keep them locked? I honestly thought he locked them to keep me out, though I didn't know what he'd want to hide from me.

I learned a lot about the man just from studying his things. He was neat for one. Not that I wasn't, but he was unbelieably so. The books in his library were arranged on a basis of genre, color, and even size to the best that they could. His silverware and dishes were all part of one matching set. The plants in his garden were cut neatly, and precisely. Never once could I find anything that really just seemed out of place.

I had to admit I was a tad bored being alone in the big house. Well I wasn't alone, there were his servants, but they seemed to have been ordered to avoid me as if I was the plague. Ghirahim had a lot of books, and instruments, and all sorts of things to do, but whatever I tried I just couldn't get hooked enough to get addicted. I tried reading, but most of the books were in some unknown language. I wanted to try my hand at an instrument, but I couldn't even begin to grasp the concept of playing them. I spent a lot of my time just sleeping. It wasn't unbearable, more often than not I was bored at any given time in my life.

Admittedly I also ended up doing some other things… A few days in I felt myself missing the demon. Sleeping in his big bed without him just felt so wrong. I had imagined him there, his arms around me as we lay together in my bed. I ended up … over exciting… myself with the things I imagined, and frankly for the first time in my life, I masturbated. I felt a bit ashamed for doing it, but in the end the feelings outweighed my doubts. It felt good, but part of me still wished that Ghirahim had been doing it. I honestly felt like a dog whose master had left him for the day. I sat around doing nothing but eating, and sleeping with the occasional ball licking, while I waited for my masters return.

When he finally did come back, had I a tail, it would have wagged.

He came back to find me doodling on a piece of paper. I wish he had come back maybe an hour later, because in no way did I want him to see what I had been drawing… him. He had been in the forefront of my mind, and with the paper and pencil in hand, he just happened to be what ended up on the sheet. I was no artist, but I wasn't a novice either. Drawing, just like wielding a sword was something I had a natural talent for. I ended up drawing the man as I remembered him from the first time I encountered him at Skyview Temple. He held his rapier in one hand, and in the other a dagger was suspended. His long red cape draped over his shoulders, and unseen wind caused it to billow out at the bottom. I was just finishing some of the shading when hands on my shoulders nearly made me jump and mess the artwork up.

"Mmmm, I never thought that you'd have artistic abilities," he murmured.

I scoffed at his remark, "You know you can give me a bit more warning that just appearing out of thin air."

"I could, but I didn't. Who're you drawing?" I could see that he was struggling to hold back a smile.

Two could play that game, "Oh just some psychopath that I met a while back. He reminds me a lot of you."

"Really now? I see no similarities," the smile on his face was more pronounced.

"Oh no, you guys are very similar in demeanor," I countered.

"Wow, you say I am 'similar in demeanor' to someone who you just called a 'psychopath'?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you both are undeniably sexy," I knew he would love me to flatter him.

He growled at my comment, "I've been thinking about how I've missed you these last few days. I really think we need some more contact between us."

So he missed me too. That was a relief. My feelings for him weren't one sided. I stood up from the desk, and turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. He returned the gesture by pulling me closer to him.

"I see someone has been lonely without me. Really now, resorting to touching yourself? Couldn't just be patient and wait for me?" he teased.

I was at a lost for words. My cheeks were the color of the lava in the Eldin province. I looked away from him unable to meet his eyes. "You're unbelievable? Spying on people? Really? Aren't I entitled to privacy?"

"In my house, no," I glared at him. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Sky Child. I'm sorry." An apology from him was unexpected, though I knew full on that he intended to embarrass me.

"It's alright," I grumbled in response.

His voice took on a lusty tone, "May I ask something of you, Link?"

I looked up at him skeptically, "Depends on what it is," I knew better to just agree to do something when it came with him.

He hesitated, which worried me. He generally was pretty confident in what he had to say, "I want you to get on your knees," he finally got out.

I raised an eyebrow at his request, but complied. On my knees, my face was level with his crotch. I think I was getting a general idea of what he wanted me to do. Ghirahim took off his glove by biting the tip of the index and pulling it off. He pulled off the other normally, sitting them on the table behind us. He placed his now ungloved hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I want you to pleasure me," he murmured seductively. His words caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach and my usual embarrassed blush to creep onto my face.

I dared to take a glance at him from my position and inadvertently ended up meeting his eyes. I quickly looked away, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Still staring at him I moved my hand onto the gold sash around his waist. I wasn't sure how to remove it, but rather than asking I just awkwardly tugged at it for a few seconds. He eventually got the gist of my problem and easily removed the fabric. As I thought, his attire was in two pieces, not one. I slipped my hands around the waist of his pants and pulled down.

I was met with his sizeable member in my face. I understood why he wanted pleasure… he was rock hard. I marveled at his beautiful length, feeling slightly envious. Ghirahim made a sound in his throat as to pull me out of my trance. I had no idea how to go about doing this.

"Do it like you did it to yourself," he instructed. I wanted to run away and hide in a corner. It was a lot easier for me to be on the receiving than on the giving end. Pushing away the conscious part of my mind, I grasped his member in my hand.

_What I did to myself…_ I slowly began to pump the base of his shaft. I picked up pace and and began to stroke more and more of his length. Ghirahim's breathing grew heavier, and the fingers that were laced in my hair gripped tighter.

His words came out in breathy tones, "Link…" He almost sounded needy. His fingers ran over my lips and he parted them. He moved his member closer to my face. Knowing what he wanted me to do, I took the tip into my mouth. The action was greeted with a pleasured sigh. I continued pumping him while swirling my tongue around the head of his dick. A hand on the back of my head urged me to take in more of his length. I opened wider to take in more of him and started bobbing my head up and down while still pumping his base. I picked up pace, Ghirahim's breathing growing quicker as he neared his release. He grabbed the back of my head and forced me to take as much of his length as I could. I nearly gagged as his dick was shoved uncomfortably far down my throat. He thrust into my mouth a few times before he came with a low moan. I tasted his hot seed on my tongue and easily swallowed the sweet substance. He removed the appendage from my mouth and pulled his pants back.

"Mmmm you didn't disappoint."

"Did you think I would?" I asked.

"I had my doubts," he admitted.

I got up from my position on the floor, "so what were you doing this last week?"

"Preparing," I rolled my eyes at his response. He loved just giving me obvious answers didn't he.

"Preparing what?"

"For a ritual that you will need to undertake," I raised an eyebrow at that.

"A ritual? What kind of ritual?"

"Well it's entirely optional in all honesty, but I assume you'd want to do it," before I could repeat my question of what the ritual was, he continued, "the ritual is similar to one that my master did on me oh so very long ago. It would essentially make you half demon."

"And why would I want to be half demon?" I could just imagine growing horns and a tail and looking something that came out of a nightmare.

"It comes with its perks, Sky Child. I for one am half demon," I was surprised by that.

"Really? What else are you?"

"I'm half sword spirit as well,"noticing me open my mouth to ask for more information, he held up a finger to stop me, "that will be a tale for another time. Some of the perks of demon blood are attractiveness, increased physical state as well as increase mental state, immortality and magic. Though the immortality may not be that which you are thinking of. You simply do not age, but you can be killed."

Tempting, "So… why do you want to make me a half demon?"

Ghirahim looked thoughtful, "time flies ever so fast, Link. I can't bear the thought of seeing you outage me. I finally have come to accept my feelings for you, and for once my feelings of affection have been returned. I want you to join me in a relationship unbroken by even the hands of time."

Everything was going by so fast. It was only last week that I was able to disregard my hatred for the demon, and now he wanted to be with me forever? Forever sure was a long time. I looked past my infatuation for him and at the actual being a half demon side of it. Immortality was definitely an incentive. I thought of approaching Zelda years from now, still young and healthy. Though it was an immature thought, it brought a smile to my face.

Ghirahim did not fail to notice the smile, "Mmm, does that smile possibly mean yes?" he asked happily. I groaned, how could I turn him down now?

"It can't hurt to try…" That was a lie, it could hurt… really bad. The repercussions of allowing him to do this could be endless, but sobeit. It was something new, something different, and I owed it to myself to try. Hopefully he didn't double cross me and sacrifice my soul in an attempt to revive Demise.

He seemed positively giddy, "When do you want to do it? Now?"

I bit my lip, "I don't know."

"I'd like to do it before we enter the demon world. It would be safer," I knew he probably wanted to do it now if it was his choice.

I went out on a whim, "I'll do it now," I muttered more to myself than him.

A toothy grin appeared on his face and it was terrifying. I decided that I prefered the smiles in which he didn't show his teeth. "Wonderful."

Ghirahim gestured for me to follow him. I trailed behind him. He led me through the hall, down the stairs and into a section of the house I hadn't explored due to most of the doors being locked. He led me to one of those locked doors. With a snap he summoned a key which I assumed would open it. The door opened to a set of stairs that led into a dark basement. I hesitated at the top of the stairs as I tried to make out something, anything in the darkness. A hand on my back urged me forward. Part of me was a tad scared because if he wanted to he could push me down, lock me up and throw away the key. I scoffed at the thought and carefully traversed the stairs into the darkness.

Behind me I heard Ghirahim snap. Candles in the room flared to life allowing me to take in the details around me. The contents of the room immediately set me on edge. A large stone circular table sat as the centerpiece in the room. A symbol was etched into the middle of the table… a 5 pointed star enclosed by a circle. Odd tools sat on another table off to the side. Bowls filled with powders, liquids and petals. Bones. Precious metals and gems.

Was this room made particularly for making people into demons or something? "So have you done this before?"

"No, I have not."

"Then why do you have a basement full of…" lacking the word to describe the objects I just gestured to the contents of the room.

"For rituals," he confirmed, "not necessarily the one we will be doing today, but other rituals nonetheless."

"So you know how to do this, right?" It made me nervous that I would be the guinea pig in this.

"Of course. I have consulted many texts on the subject," he hugged me from behind, moving his mouth to my ear, "plus, I wouldn't do it if it risked losing _you_."

I shuddered at the heavy tone he used in his voice. Ghirahim moved from behind me and went over to the table of objects. He began preparing something, humming very quietly. I watched him start grinding bones into fine dust, adding other dusts and mixing liquids. I noticed him grab a sharp looking knife and cut his hand with it, adding his blood to the mixture. Feeling squeamish I looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed him gesture me to come over to him, and hesitantly, I complied. He reached out and took my hand, palm up in his own. He raised the knife to my own hand and knowing what he was going to do, I reflexively pulled away. His grip was firm and he quickly cut through my flesh. Feeling the knife cut into my skin I inhaled sharply and turned my face away from the scene. Seeming satisfied he tilted my hand sideways so that the blood could pour into the bowl and released my hand when he was done.

He began murmuring incantations under his breath. They were in a language foreign to me. Probably some demon language. As the incantations picked up in tempo and speed, the contents of the bowl began bubbling and changing color. This continued for a few minutes while I watched in silence. When he was done, he picked up the bowl and held it out to me. I stared at him for a few seconds before carefully reaching out and taking it. 

"Drink," he instructed. I looked at him incredulously.

"How about no?" I scoffed, my voice filled with skepticism. There was no way I was drinking this. Even if I tried to I doubt I could get it down after seeing what he had put in it.

He sighed. It was resigned, as if he knew this wasn't going to be a simple matter, "it can be done willingly, or, well you can guess the alternative."

I had to admit, I was proud of his attempt not to threaten me. I sniffed the drink hoping that maybe it would smell good and convince me to drink it. Frankly it didn't. It smelled rancid beyond imagination. It took me care to not drop the drink on the floor after smelling it. I could only imagine tasting it.

"I don't think I can do it," I admitted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between 2 gloved fingers, "I ask that you forgive me for this."

I raised an eyebrow, "for wha-" within seconds I was laying on the large stone table in the center of the room, my hands and ankles bound tightly by summoned restraints. He sat next to me, his legs hanging over the side of the surface. In his hand he held the concoction.

I looked at him wide eyed, not ready to get force fed. He place his hand that wasn't holding the bowl on my jaw, and with a firm grip that I could not fight, he opened my mouth.

I looked up at him in bewildered terror. He wouldn't be deterred. He placed the bowl to my lips.

"If you swallow, it will make this much faster and thus much easier for you and me."

I doubted the ability for a liquid to make someone into a 'half demon' as he put. But the second that the liquid hit my tongue and the burning started, I knew that this wasn't your ordinary liquid and that it was capable of much more. I wanted more than anything to cough the liquid out of my mouth, to dispel it from my system, but I found myself petrified by his eyes. They bore deep into mine. They weren't angry, but they were demanding, almost pleading.

I swallowed the my first mouthful. It burned as it went down, but after the initial taste, the rest wasn't _that _horrible. It still tasted terrible and burned, but I forced myself to take it. Once it was all gone we both just sat there in silence for a moment.

I felt… fine, "are we done?" I asked him, tugging at my restraints.

He smiled sadly, "not nearly."

I raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask when we would be done when it started. It was like I was on fire. My body was burning, flaming, and I had no way to put it out. I writhed in my restraints and grit my teeth against the screams that dared to surface. My eyes clenched shut against the searing pain that traveled along my veins, through my heart and into my head.

I briefly hoped I could just die right then and there, so that maybe the pain would stop.

The fire continued to flare within me getting impossibly hotter as time went on. Time… what was time? The endless ticking of micro-seconds, seconds, minutes, hours? There was no time in the hell that I was in. It wasn't long before all the units that measured time melded into one -into this eternity that I currently indulged myself in.

I tried to think about something, anything else, but it all went back to the same thing. I lost awareness of my surroundings, of the demon I knew still sat next to me… awareness of myself.

_I am_ - fire. _No! I am - _agony. My world was red, the color of flames. I was one with this hell until it decided to release me once again into the world that I longed for, that I begged for.

... After an infinite amount of time later, the burning began to slowly ebb off until it stopped.

Hesitantly I took in my surroundings. Tuning in my ears, I could hear birds outside, and the rustling of branches as they hopped from tree to tree. I listened to them talk to each other in their sing song tones.

_Wait..._ _that isn't right. _My inner voice found something off with what I was hearing. I was still in the basement… right? I shouldn't be able to hear things outside. I tuned my ears in further and could hear water rustling by far off into the distance, the crunch of twigs underneath the feet of various animals. I was hyper aware of everything around me.

I opened my eyes and took a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. Everything was so clear, like I had been looking at the world through a veil up until this point. I could see the little fibers that floated through the air.

Ghirahim still sat there in the same position I had last saw him in just staring at a wall, lost in his thoughts. I yearned to touch him. The restraints that so easily held before broke with little effort on my part. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his backside. He flinched slightly, my touch snapping him out of his trance.

"Morning," he said in a near whisper.

"Morning," I replied. I briefly noted how pleasant my voice sounded.

"I'm sorry," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I very deliberately left out a lot of details about the process."

Indeed he had. I did my best to avoid resurfacing memories of the pain. "It's okay," that wasn't really true. I wasn't mad at him, but at the same time I was a bit shaken after the whole affair.

"How about we go upstairs?" He snapped, and the restraints still on my feet vanished in the all too familiar flurry of diamonds.

I stood up, moving quickly (a little too quick for what I was used to), and bound up the stairs with him trailing behind me.

I smiled back at him… at the man that I _loved._ I no longer felt it. The shame, the worries, the resentment. Nothing could interfere with the passionate feelings that blazed within me.

"I love you," I said shyly. A blush painted my cheeks red.

"I love you too," his reply was genuine. Beautiful.


End file.
